


From The Beginning

by Girl8890



Series: From The Beginning Series [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Adult abuse, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Mystery, Neverland, Once Upon A Time, Oral Sex, Orphan - Freeform, Other Major Character POV, Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time) - Freeform, Peter Pan POV, Peter Pan X Reader - Freeform, Peter Pan/Reader - Freeform, Plot Twists, Smut, Switch Point Of Views, Violence, possessive, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl8890/pseuds/Girl8890
Summary: It's a what if you were part of the OUAT show. There will be character death in this. It's the regular OUAT storyline except I'm adding another character (you) and that changed a lot of the plot from the show and connections between characters. This is not a Smut only or one shot/imagines book, it will have a story line. This is my first FanFiction so please don't judge to harshly or at all for that matter. I hope you enjoy my book :)Welcome to Neverland. And enjoy the story from the beginning...Y/n-your nameY/e/c- your eye colorY/h/c- your hair colorMATURE/EXPLICIT CONTENT IN SOME CHAPTERS!•Read first chapter for more info on mature content or just go to the next chapter because your like me and don’t care.
Relationships: Felix/Reader (friendship), Major character secret relationships, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Pan (OUAT)/Reader, Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time)/Reader, Peter Pan/Felix (friendship)
Series: From The Beginning Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026511
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Disclaimer

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ONCE UPON A TIME CHARACTERS!**

I only own the main character, or “Reader.”

Please read the following...

-Mature content ahead  
•I will put warnings in the beginning of the chapters for smut. In the notes.   
•I won’t be labelling the violent parts because I felt the whole book is kinda on the violent side. If you don't like violent books, maybe this one isn't for you. Read at your own risk.

-first FanFiction so please go easy on me ☺️

-don't hate, if you don't like the story just exit out of it

-positivity is the way to go!  
•comment only positive things or not at all

\- ❤️ to show love and comment please! I love to hear feed back ☺️

\- the main character/reader is presented as underage. She starts out at 15, but really it doesn’t make a different because it’s you so you can change the age in your mind if it makes you more comfortable.

Enjoy 😉


	2. Chapter 1

Your POV

I never knew my parents. I knew that I was dropped off by a young girl. Which I'm guessing by how every fairytale goes, was my mother. She left no documentation or any simple clue of who she was or why she didn't want me. Not even a word of who might be my father either.

I was dropped off at the orphanage when I was only an infant and the people at the orphanage used that day as my birthday, April 28th. I've been at this orphanage since then. Fifteen years later and I'm still here. After meetings, and meetings, and meeting with potential parents, I gave up on the thought of ever being adopted.

I started to hear music from outside when I was in my room one night, but when I asked my roommate if she heard it too she just called me crazy. Was I crazy? I shook off the thought and started to enjoy it. It helped me sleep sometimes. I would hum along to the sound that seemed like it was being played by a flute and just for me. I never went looking for it. I was scared of who might me playing it. I'm not going to lie, I was kinda a coward, but when needed I could stand up for myself.

A year passed since I first heard the music. The orphanage was horrible. They would barley feed us, beat us if we didn't listen, call us names, tell us our parents didn't want us because we sucked, overall the orphanage made me depressed and feel terrible.

Made me feel _lost._

I was cleaning the orphanage kitchen late one night, and the song began. Once again, I was the only one to hear it. When everyone left the kitchen I was the only one around and I started to dance. I didn't have control over it. It felt like the song was making me do it. Is that crazy? Am I going crazy?

Pan's POV

I've been watching Y/N for a long time now. More particularly, fifteen years. I was there when she was dropped off at the orphanage. I was there when she took her first steps. I was there when she heard the song for the first time. I played it outside her window a couple times hoping she would listen. After 14 years, she finally heard it. When I saw who her mother was, also the first time I saw Y/n, I knew I needed her in Neverland.

I watched her dance in the kitchen from far away, but close enough that I could see through the rusted window. My flute making her do so. Her Y/h/c hair swishing around with every twirl she does. Her body moving to the music. I thought to myself, why is she so interesting? Why is her dancing making me feel so different? I had a purpose for her, but the way she smiled and danced clouded my judgement sometimes, but tonight was the night. I waited a year after she heard my flute the first time but tonight was the night.

Your POV

I spun, and spun around the kitchen. Forgetting to clean and honestly not caring. My hips started swaying like they never have before, until I heard a slam of the kitchen door. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING Y/N! YOU SHOULD BE CLEANING NOT DANCING AROUND LIKE SOME FUCKING WHORE!," Julie shouted at me. I stopped moving right away and looked at her in horror. Waiting to get a painful punishment. Julie was the head of the orphanage, and the most scary one at that.

"I-im s-sorry Ms. Julie," I couldn't help but stutter. You try getting smacked around for 15 years and not stutter when you talk.

"Don't sorry me you little Twit!" Julie got closer to my face. I felt my body go numb. I was scared of her. Before I could speak, she grabbed me by my ear and dragged me to the attic. She of course didn't care if I was tripped half way there. I swear this women loved inflicting pain. She locked the door behind me and began to shout again, "YOU WILL STAY HERE TILL DINNER TIME! TOMORROW!"

_Those were the last words I ever heard from her._

After a minute of understanding what just happened, I walked to the open, broken window. I put my elbows on the windowsill, with my hands on my eyes and began to cry. I never cried in front of anyone. I didn't want anyone to see how weak I really was. You have to be viewed as tough if you want to survive here without a smack in the face everyday for crying.

Five minutes passed and I finally stopped and wiped my tears away. "Why did my mother leave me?" I asked myself. "Why couldn't she see that I was more then just a little twit? But that I'm so much more!" I shouted this time, "I'M MORE THEN JUST A LITTLE TWIT!" A single tear went down my face. Then I heard it.

The song from before played again. I couldn't help but smile. That song was my only happiness. I closed my eyes and listened thinking, _I wish I knew where that song was coming from._ I then whispered to myself, "I'm so _lost_ here. Someone help me."

When I opened my eyes, I saw a shadow-like figure in front of me with yellow balls of light for eyes. No detail anywhere else. I jumped backwards falling on my bum and squeaking at the hurtful fall. I ignored the pain and yelled at the figure, "Who or WHAT are you!" It didn't answer so I yelled again, "Hello! earth to shadow monster?" The figure giggled at my last words. "Atleast I know you have a sense of humor," I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke. Yup, this is what my life has come to. Joking with a shadow monster. The figure then hovered closer to me, until it was less then a foot away from me. I shivered at how close this thing was to me. I was to scared to move away.

" **Do you not want to leave this place?** " His voice sounded like it came from a teenager.

"W-What?" Is all I could get out.

" **Do you want to leave this place and go somewhere far away? Where there are no parents, no real rules, and no growing up?** " Even though the figure didn't have a face, I felt like it was smirking at me.

"I-I don't k-know." I turned my head and looked at the door. Could I really leave this place? I am going crazy. This shadow dude must be my imagination.

" **Usually I would take the lost ones by force, but my keeper said to give you the choice**." That startled me.Take the lost ones by force? Does that mean he steals children? I stopped thinking about that when I realized what he said after. I was the only one he asked. Why was I so special?

I looked back at the figure and slowly got up from the ground. "How would we get there?" I asked. Confusion written all over my face.

" **You'll just have to trust me**." How could I trust someone that has no body and that I just met less then 10 minutes ago? But next I thought, _What do I have to lose?_

I stepped forward and nodded then said, "Okay."

The figure handed out his hand and I slowly, and nervously, grabbed his hand. I blinked, then the rest was a blur for me.

I opened my eyes to find myself on a beach. Still in the same clothing I left in: black jeans, and a gray sweater that hung off my shoulder with brown calf high boots. I was sitting in the sand facing the ocean. The ocean looked like it went on forever with no sight of any land around me. I was confused. One second a shadow-like figure was telling me I would be at this amazing place, now I'm on a beach? I mean beaches are okay, but to be honest I thought I was imagining the shadow this whole time.

Instead of teachers in school teaching us not to talk to strangers, they should teach us to not talk to strange shadows that come into your attics.

I stood up and turned around to see a forest or more like a jungle by the type of trees there were. I started to walk slowly towards the jungle, until I stopped at the edge of where the beach meets the jungle. I looked in scarcely. I didn't know what I was doing here or why, but I knew that I shouldn't just sit here waiting for an answer. So I walked into the jungle, not looking back at the beach.


	3. Chapter 2

Pan POV

I felt a new presence on the island. "Oh shadow of mine!" I singed with a smirk. The shadow floated down until I could see him in front of me. "You brought the girl I see."

" **Yes Pan, she's on the beach now**." My smirk vanished with his words.

Anger consumed me, "I told you to bring her to me first! She is not like every other lost boy here! She's different, more valuable!" The shadow didn't care for the shouting and flew away. I rolled my eyes at the no answer.

"Felix!" I yelled still watching my shadow fly away. Felix came jogging in.

"Yes Pan!" He stood straight while he spoke to me. Such a loyal boy.

"We have a new lost girl on the island. I was told she was on the beach now. Go get her and bring her straight to me," Felix looked confused at this demand.

"A girl? Why did he bring another girl here? I thought Wendy was enough leverage?" I smirked at that. He doesn't understand the situation.

"Oh my boy. She's going to be more then just leverage. She is going to become one of us. I have reasons for everything." I felt my eyes go dark for a second at my own words. She will be very, VERY valuable indeed.

"Yes of course. I'll get some of the boys and leave now." With that Felix left. Grabbing two other lost boys that were older but not older then 18 of course and started their search.

_She's going to be one of us_ , rang in my head. Could the boys and I really accept a girl here as one of us? They do need a mother figure in their lives. But if any of them thought of her more then just a mother... I stopped thinking about that possibility right away. Wiping my mouth as my jealous grin started to form. I shock my head and decided to never think like that again.

Your POV

It felt like I was walking for days in this jungle when it was only an hour. I came to a river and my body involuntary twitched. I don't realize how thirsty I really was until I saw the water. I kneeled down in front of it and cupped my hands around the water to get some water into my palms. I began to use my hands as a cup so I could drank it.

All of a sudden, I hear a snap of what might of been a twig behind me. I turned fast to face whatever it was and I saw nothing. I just thought it was my imagination again and continued to drink. Then it was footsteps on the rocks behind me. I stood up fast and turned to see a cloaked blonde boy with a scar right across his face, mostly over his eye. "Who are you?!" I yelled scared. I thought I was the only one on this island.

Right after I yelled, two other boys reviled themselves next to the blonde boy. None of them answered, just stepped forward.

"Hello! Are you deaf or something? Sorry I don't know sign language."

The blonde boy smirked at my remark and finally began to speak, "Names Felix, and you are coming with us." His smirk washed away with the last of his words.

"What makes you think I want to? And last time I checked, I don't have to listen to you!" I scolded at him. He didn't take that so nicely and lunged at me. I punched him before he got any closer and ran back into the jungle.

Third person POV

Felix was on the ground holding his chin where Y/n punched him. He looked at the two lost boys and yelled, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO GET HER!" He was angry now. So much for a smooth capture. Without a second thought, the two boys ran after her and didn't look back. Y/n ran, and ran not looking back. Not even to check to see if they were following her, but she knew they were when she heard fast footsteps coming up behind her.

Your POV

I found a big tree that had a tree house above it. I decided to climb up as fast as I could and crouched down near the window to see if they saw me. I saw the two boys run past, like they didn't even think twice to look up here. _Stupid boys_ , I thought. I realized this tree house had a bed and some shelves with books, but dust everywhere like it's been empty for years.

It was dark out now so I decided to use the bed for my advantage and sleep.

The bed was more comfortable then the one I had at the orphanage. I begin to think about the orphanage. How, weirdly enough, this place was way better then there. Yeah I was just chased by three boys and had no idea where I was, but it was better then the beatings I got at home.

Home. That wasn't home. I never even knew what a home was.

I also never been chased by boys before. That made me laugh out loud before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

3 Hours later

I woke up to creeks on the floor boards. I jumped up to see a blonde women with crazy hair. "What are you doing in my house!" She asked and yelled at me. I stood up then realizing she was holding a cross bow pointed in my direction.

"I-I'm s-sorry," There I go again with the stuttering, but how could I not? I'm fearing for my life now. I continued, "I was r-running from these b-boys." She lowered her cross bow and just started at me.

"Do you work for Pan?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Who's Pan?" After my question, she put the cross bow on the ground and sat down on the bed. I joined her and sat down again.

"Names Tinker bell. Sorry honey, I don't usually have people in my house so late at night or well, at all." She had a small smile so I calmed down. The way she spoke was weirdly reassuring.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. They said they were going to take me and so I ran. I found this place and thought no one has been here for years." Her smile vanished, but I continued, "Names Y/n by the way." I held out my hand and tinker bell hesitated at first. But then she grabbed it and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Y/n. I hope one day we will meet again." I sent her a confused face for my response. That's when she blew blue dust in my face. "I'm sorry, but I can't be under his control anymore." That was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious.

Pan POV

I was pacing near the fire when Felix and the two other lost boys finally came back. I stopped pacing and looked at them to see they didn't have Y/n. "Where is she?!" I was angry and it came out angry. The two lost boys just looked down scared for their lives. Both of them on either side of Felix.

Felix spoke first, "She punched me in the face. She's a strong one. These two idiots lost her." Felix didn't care if they died, but he was loyal to me and cared how I looked at him. And now, right now, I was just pissed off at all of them.

"You idiots! I know she's strong, that's why I sent you Felix! Now you lost her!" I walked right in front of Felix to the point I was right in front of his face. Felix turned his head so he wouldn't look at me, but stood his ground not moving.

I turned around and rubbed the back of my neck, becoming stressed and more angry by the second. A minute passed, and all the other lost boys were watching at this point. I slowly turned around and looked at each of the three boys with no expression. I walked to the boy on the left of Felix and was only a foot away. "Did you lose the girl?" The boy now looked up into my deep, dark, green eyes. He was afraid to speak so he just nodded. In less then a second, I shoved my hand into the boys chest and ripped his heart out.

The boy fell to the grounding coughing with the sudden action. I felt my eyes become darker, almost black, and my expression was pure evil.

"Please don't kill me! I-I'm sorry!" The boy begged for his life, but I didn't listen. I crushed his heart into dust, killing the boy in the process. After a moment of looking at the dead boy, I started circling the fire looking at every lost boy dead in the eyes then stopped in front of Felix again.

I yelled to no one in particular, "I didn't think I needed to make you all understand that what I say goes! You do what I say, until the task is finished!" I practically spit into Felix's face. All the boys around me trembled with fear.

_Good._

"Hey Pan, I know your being all leader like right now, but I got something for you."

I turned to look at where that familiar voice came from. I stopped turning when I was face to face with Tinker bell. The fairy that I force to give me fairy dust. Either that or she wouldn't be alive. 

"Tink, now is not the time." I said unamused by the sudden visit.

"Oh really? So should I just dump Y/n into the ocean then and hope the mermaids take pity on her?" That grabbed my attention. Tinker bell now stood outside the jungle a few feet away from me.

"Go on," I said with a raised eyebrow and clenched jaw.

"She found my house and told me she was running from your lost boys-" She paused for a second smiling realizing she had everyones attention now. She coughed lightly and continued, "If I give her to you, you need to do two things for me."

I walked closer to her and spook to her with a angry voice and expression, "How do I know your not lying? You know I hate liars Tink."

She looked around to see the dead boy on the ground and her eyes went wide for a second. I smirked at her reaction to the dead boy. She began to speak again, "Because I'm done being your puppet and that's the first thing you need to do-" Her eye brows went up her forehead becoming serious again.

I thought about it for a moment. I then said yes, and Tinker bell continued, "I also don't want any harm to come to that girl. Not like that Wendy girl I know you have."

I grew a evil smile and spoke with a chuckle before starting, "I don't want to harm her. I have my needs for her that you don't need to know about, Sweetheart."

Tinker bell rolled her eyes. She hated when I called her any puppy dog names. "Don't call me Sweetheart and let's go," Tinker bell said while starting to walk into the jungle with Me behind her. All the lost boys stayed near the fire realizing they were all scared for their lives.


	4. Chapter 3

Pan POV

As Tinker bell and I were walking to the tree house, I saw she kept looking at me confused. I decided to break the silence, "Okay Tink I know I'm attractive, but could you quit starring." She stopped walking and turned to face me sharply.

I smirked to see she was angry and red in the face. "I don't find you attractive at all, little boy!" I couldn't help myself, but laugh at her face now becoming deep red and her becoming so hostile too. She continued speaking with anger, "What do you want with the girl anyway? Do you find her attractive?" She smiled and that struck a nerve in me.

"I don't find her attractive. I have my reasons for bringing her here." I looked at her with now a blank expression. Holding in what ever I really did feel.

"She is beautiful though. Nice body, beautiful y/e/c eyes, and really big-" She motioned to her chest.

I cut her off realizing what she was doing, "Enough! Keep moving." Tinker bell smiled when she saw how my cheeks became red now. God dammit Tink. She turned around and we continued walking.

We were now up in the tree house and Y/n was still unconscious. I kneeled down to be in front of her face and whipped a tear that was laying on her cheek. I couldn't stop staring at her. Out of all the years I watched her, I've never been this close enough to touch her. I told myself never to be this close until need be. Tinker bell broke the silence between us. "You sure you don't find her attractive?" She couldn't hold back her smirk. I rolled my eyes and waved my hands over Y/n's body. In a second she disappeared.

I got up from where I was kneeling and turned to face Tinker bell with smirk on my face. "Thanks Sweetheart. You been a big help, but since you been such a bother to me this whole time. Your not going to stop helping me just yet."

She rolled her eyes,"Don't call me swee-" she paused and processed what I just said. "What do you mean I'm not done helping you?" I chuckled at her question. Tinker bell was always a sassy one. I always liked the sassy ones, the fierce ones even more.

"I need you for one more task-"

Tinker bell cut me off and yelled, "WE HAD A DEAL PAN!" I laughed at her at this point and put a evil smile on my face.

"Yes dear, we did and I won't harm Y/n, but there's one more thing I need from you. Before I'm done with your dust for good."

She looked so angry that her face became red as a tomato. I needed Tinker bell for one more thing. I needed her to grab a boy this time.

_The Next Day_

Your POV

My whole body ached when I woke up. I slowly sat up with a headache and rubbed my forehead. I looked around to realize, I was in a cage. I stood up and placed my hands on the cage and shook the wooden bars, trying to get out. "Hello anyone there!" I shouted with no answer in return. "Can anyone tell me why on earth I'm in a cage at least!" Again no answer. I'm getting mad now. "Holy Jesus! LET ME OUT!" This time I heard foot steps, but saw no one. "I hear you! Come out, come out wherever you are!" This time, someone did come out. The boy from yesterday with the scare across his face. His name I remembered was Felix. "Finally," I breathed out.

Felix came over to the cage with a smirk on his face, eyeing me up and down. That made a chill go down my spine. I backed up to the back of the cage. Felix spook when his gaze met my eyes, "Sorry for yesterday. Pan said I was to harsh on you, but then again you did punch me in the face." He smiled now.

I calmed down and responded sarcastically, "I didn't think you were harsh. Just wish you would of told me if I went with you, I would end up in a cage." He laughed at that and got closer to the cage, this time putting his head between the bars.

I looked around the cage trying not think about his eyes all over me. "Your a very interesting one," He said this and got my attention.

"What does that mean?"

"It's means I understand why Pan wants you here so bad."

"Okay who is this Pan person?"

He was silent for a second then spoke, "You'll find out soon enough." He left then. Going further and further into the woods. Why does this Pan guy want me here?

_ 1 hour later _

My stomach grumbled. I haven't eaten at all today. I was sitting on the ground again until I heard foot steps and got up. I went to the front of the cage and put my hands on the cage bars again. I saw a really young boy slowly come over to the cage. He must of not been older then 10 years old. When he was right in front of me I backed up. I saw he had a plate of food and a cup in his hands.

He looked at me with sad eyes while he opened the door to put the food on the ground, then closed the door again. Before he walked away, I stopped him,"Wait!" He stopped and turned around to face me again slowly. I continued to speak calmly,"Can you stay with me?" I won't lie, I was nervous of this whole situation. Even more since Felix spoke to me last.

The boy finally spoke and he sounded young too,"I don't know. I don't want to make Pan angry." He looked in the direction of the jungle while speaking Pan's name.

"He won't get angry. I just would really like someone nice to talk to me for once." I showed him a slight smile and he nodded. He sat down in front of me on the other side of the cage and I began to eat.

We had small talk mostly, about how he got here and how he doesn't know how long he's really been here. The boy explained to me that time stands still here and no one grows up. I questioned if that was really true, but with all the things I experienced on this island already I believed it. After I was done eating, I finally had the courage to ask, "So who is this Pan guy anyway?"

"He's our leader. He's been here on Neverland way before any of the lost boys."

"Lost boys?" I questioned.

"Yeah. That what we're called lost boys, and Pan is the leader of us all. Some people even call him the king of Neverland, but he just likes to be called-"

"Peter. Peter Pan." Whoever said that startled the boy and he jumped right up. The boy was shaking now. Then a boy who looked around my age came walking out of the jungle. He had blonde hair, a british accent, green dark eyes and overall was pretty attractive, but his looks of attractiveness were taken away by the evil grin he made. Looking like he was going to do something that would make the boy pee himself.

"I-I'm s-sorry P-P-Pan." He almost didn't get out the last part out because he was stuttering so bad. I stood up and had my hands on the cage confused if this is really the boy I heard about. He didn't look that dangerous.

"It's fine boy." He giggled evilly then walked up to him and bent down to be on his level of eyesight, since the boy was so short. "Next time I tell you something though-" he paused and made a evil face looking at the ground then back into the boys eyes and continued,"Don't defy me." The boy nodded his head fast and ran into the woods. The blonde boy that might be called Pan watched him run until he was far into the woods. He then turned to look at me, and just like Felix did, he looked at me up and down while he inching closer to the cage.

I didn't move an inch, just stared at him. Silence filled the room and I noticed he was starting at me in the eyes now. I had to break the silence,"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer." I couldn't hold my sass back with how I spoke. He laughed and smiled now, more genuine then before.

"Listen Love, I want to take you out of this cage. I mean unless you like it in there." I rolled my eyes as a response. The boy looked down and he continued, "But you can't run away and you have to become one of us."

I looked back at him in confusion and I had to ask, "What does 'one of us' mean exactly?"

"One of the lost boys, well you would be a lost girl, but either way one of us." I thought about it for a second.

I couldn't just run around this island forever, that and I am in a cage. After a moment I spook,"What would I have to do? I haven't exactly been apart of something well, ever."

"These boys need a mother figure around. That and you'll be by me most of the time. You could say your a lucky girl." He grinned widely. Was that just a flirt? Or was he trying to boost his own ego?

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "And why would I want to be around you? Especially since it seems like your the reason I'm in this stupid cage in the first place."

Pan POV

The sass she's giving me is overwhelming. I couldn't help ,but look her up and down when I first walked over to the cage. Tinker bell was right, she was very attractive. She was a feisty one too and as I said before, I love the feisty girls. I've watched her for years never being this close to her ever until this moment. She had amazing curves and a beautiful face. I didn't get to finish my un-wanted thoughts when I realized I was thinking to long because she spoke again, "Helloooo earth to blonde boy."

I laughed at the nickname, "It's Peter. Peter Pan."

"So I've heard. Well Peter, you going to answer my question or keep me here as a statue to stare at." Not going to lie she was fun to look at.

Stop it Pan! You can't have these feelings it's impossible. "You want to be around me because unlike every other lost boy, I can actually protect you. This island is amazing and magically, but it's also dangerous in more ways then one and nobody messes with me."

You POV

There he goes again boosting his own ego. This boy really thinks he's all that? Then again, that kid that brought me food did almost pee his pants when he came over. I finally answered, "Okay."

"Okay? He questioned.

"Okay I'll join you. Nothing else I'm doing at the moment anyway," I have added a little more sass at the end. He smiled and opened the cage. I walked out thinking about running, but really what was the point? It maybe a big island, but running forever feels like a lot of work.

He led me to what looks like a camp. There was a fire with logs around it. A full circle of dirtsurrounding it with some tents too. Peter stopped and me following him the whole way, stopped behind him. "Boys!" He yelled everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, but then looked at me curiously. Just like Felix and Peter did once they saw me, they all looked me up and down. I glanced at all of them quickly then I looked at Peter. He began to speak again, "This is Y/n!" I was a little confused when he said my name, since I never told him my name. Must of got it from Tinker Bell. Backstabbing bitch.

Peter continued, "She is one of us now boys! She will be your new mother!" He looked at some of the older boys and realized they weren't looking at me just as a mother. He continued staring at them with threatening eyes and continued, "Just your mother." That got me thinking, did he just get jealous of their stares?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the start of the relationship between Peter Pan and “You” really begins. I know it seems fast, but trust me theres more build up as you read. And it will also seem like all peachy at one moment but not the next. I think I said enough. Hope that didn’t spoil anything. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does get intense, but not exactly smut. Thought I should still put a warning though.

Your POV

That night all the boys were sitting around the fire. Peter made me sit next to him I was to nervous to ask why or defy him. I didn't think about it to much though. What I did think about was why he got so jealous on how the boys stared at me? I scratched that thought out of my head.

Soon I heard the music I used to hear when I was at the orphanage. I stopped looking at the fire and turned to Peter. He was playing the song heard almost every night on a flute. I was right, it was a flute. It was beautiful up close I couldn't help, but smile at him even though I don't trust him. That song saved me in ways no one could imagine.

Peter turned and looked at me and realized I was smiling at him for longer then I wanted. I quickly looked away and started to look around like I wasn't just giving him goo goo eyes. Peter smirked while still playing his flout and it got louder. All the lost boys who were sitting got up and started to circle around the logs and fire. They were dancing and howling. As the music became even louder, every lost boy was dancing. I was watching them all and couldn't help but giggle and think, _I wish I was that confident about myself to dance like crazy._ I wanted to, but I never danced in front of anyone before.

Pan POV

As all the boys were dancing, I looked over again at Y/n. She was smiling and laughing at them. I smiled because how beautiful her smile was, but then it went away with hers. I stopped playing my song, but the boys kept dancing as always. I got her attention my scooting closer to her and asked,"What's wrong Love?" I couldn't help but be worried.

She turned her head to me with her eyes shut and slowly opened them. Those big y/e/c eyes stared into my soul, which I didn't want. I breathed in sharply and continued playing my flout. Trying not to be red in the face with how those eyes just affected me.

She answered finally with a low voice, almost a whisper, "I just wis I was as confident as these boys to dance and just do whatever they wanted." She let out a small chuckle at the end.

I stopped again and looked at her so confused. "What do you mean?"

"I've never been confident with anything-" she paused and looked at me again with a smile,"Except when it comes to mouthing off little boys." I laughed at her little joke, but I couldn't help but firing something back.

I am in charge and wanted her to know, "You do have a smart mouth Sweetheart. Just watch it unless you wanna go back in that cage again." This time my face had no expression. Y/n rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the fire.

I didn't want to scare her, but when people defy me I can't help myself. I went back to talking about her confidence, "Back to what you said. There's no one here that will judge you-" She looked at me again with those perfect eyes. I continued really holding back on my words, "Your not bad looking either." I looked away, but I knew she was smiling.

"Just 'not bad' huh?" With her question, I got up and called it a night. Ignoring her question all together. Everyone went to their tents and trees that they slept in. Y/n stayed sitting down not knowing where she was supposed to go.

Your POV

I looked around to see all the boys disappear except for Peter. I turned my head to look at him and signed because he already had his eyes on me. He walked over to me and said, "Come on Love." I got up and followed him around this big tree. The tree covered most of the camp with its leaves. We walked for a little bit, not far because I could still see the camp from the distance. We ended up getting to a porch of a house. When Peter stopped with one foot on the steps, he looked at me. I stopped suddenly with him and looked at him confused. Peter looked at me for a second and breathed in deeply, then he looked around.

No one in sight.

He put out his hand for me to grab it, but I hesitated. I looked at his hand then back at his face. I decided to grab it replaying the saying I said before, _What else am I going to do?_ He smiled when I grabbed his hand and we both walked into the house hand in hand.

Pan POV

When we got inside, everything was exactly as I left it. The desk cornered to the wall with all my maps. The bed slightly off the wall. Plants and vines all over the walls. Nothing was touched or moved from its place. When I stopped in the middle of the room, I turned to Y/n. She let go of my hand and I looked down at my hand to realize her tight squeeze of her hand was actually conferring. I looked back at her into and into those eyes.

A moment went by and once again she had to break the silence. "Peter, you okay there?" I shook my head to get out of my trance and smiled trying to hide my thoughts.

I said, "Yes Love. This is where you'll be staying." I put my hand out gesturing for her to look around.

Your POV

I started to walk around the house. Looking at everything from the desk to the bed. I then saw the maps on the desk. "What are these?" I questioned.

"Those are my maps of Neverland-" I moved one of the maps while he was talking to see a map that said **Storybrooke**. He then continued his sentence, "And other places." I smirked at him and continued to walk around. I looked at the bed then sat down on it and looked into his deep green eyes. I had to ask, "This is your room. Isn't it?"

"It is, but I'll manage to sleep somewhere else."

I couldn't help myself with what I said next, "Someone scared a lost boy may get into my tent?" I giggled and looked down but then back to him and my smiled went away. His eyes were dark and his face showed nothing but evil again. But a different type of evil. Almost like he would be able to kill someone.

He leaned down in front of me to get to eye level with me and layes each of his hands on either side of me. I was shaking with how scared I was. "Listen here darling. You are mine." What? Did Peter Pan, the boy who was cruel to me, and everyone here is scared of just tell me I'm his? He continued when I didn't respond, "No other person will touch you, look at you, or have feelings for you like I do." He has feelings for me? What is happening? I will admit my feeling were weirdly growing by the minute for him, but this just got me scared and aroused at the same time.

I was to weak of a person to let out real words, so I only said his name really low to the point I didn't know if he could hear me, but he did hear me. He spoke again this time with possession and anger in his voice,"Y/n! I want you to tell me you understand. That your mine just like Neverland. That you are mine just like the lost boys. That your are mine and only mine!"

I stuttered, but got it out in a whisper, "Y-yes." I was to scared to say something fierce instead or even say no. He now got so close to my face that if I moved even a little we would be touching in some way.

"Say it all! Say that your Peter Pan's! Tell me that you. Are. MINE!"

I breathed in and said it slowly having to think for just a second about my words and I smiled while speaking, "I'm yours Peter Pan."

I think that's when he lost it. He took my thighs and ripped them forward forcefully. I was now laying on the bed still shaking, until he kissed me. My first kiss ever. I never was very talkative to boys. This kiss consumed me. It was more then passion, or lust. It was a longing kiss not from me, but from him. Like he wanted it forever, but I've only been on this island for two days. Did he know me for longer?

He started leading his hands from my thighs to my hips and squeezed them. He got fully on top of me. Pushing my head slightly over the other side of the bed. He started kissing me more deeply and I let out a sound I never have before and I felt that smirk on his face that he always made. That's when I knew, it was a moan and he enjoyed it. He trailed his lips from my jaw to my neck. I lost my voice there. I couldn't speak. He kissed and sucked and licked and bit. Some kisses left those little marks, some others just felt to good to explain. My body just wanted him.

His hands moved under my shirt. That felt to good. To have his skin on mine felt amazing and right. He put his hand on my left breast and squeezed then stopped kissing me all together. I opened my eyes that closed with ecstasy. Me being confused seeing his facial expression being almost sad I asked, "What's wrong?"

Pan POV

What am I doing? I didn't answer her question. I got up and ran out the door. To nervous to look back. I slammed the door behind me. I put my hands on my eyes like I had a headache and sat on the stairs in front of the door. What am I doing? I kept asking myself. Why did I leave? But more importantly, why did I start? Me telling her she's mine, I meant it. I couldn't get over her saying my full name and saying I was hers, I just couldn't help myself.

But what she said about the lost boys, that made something click in me. Thinking of someone else doing something to her, that I wanted to do to her, wasn't going to fly. I never wanted to admit these things to her, but thinking of someone kissing her, putting there hands on her, being with her in more ways then just in the same room. I shock my head at that thought before I decided to kill everyone on this island so me and her would be alone.

Why? If I had all my thoughts about other boys with her, why couldn't I do it to her? I went dark when she talked about the lost boys, I know that, but I stopped myself from going any further. As evil as I know I am, I couldn't force myself on her and steal something so valuable to a girl now a days. It was obvious she was a virgin, especially since I watched her for her whole life. I didn't want to steal that from her. I'm starting to feel something for her that I thought was never possible, not from me. At least anymore.

_Love._

Now that's a scary word to be used.

Your POV

I laid on the bed so confused. I couldn't believe what just happened. The way he kissed me, how he ran away, how he started it all, but how he said and made me say, _I'm his, I'm Peter Pan's_. The word _mine_ was running around in this confused brain I have too. That word is so possessive, crazy, and it made me aroused. I never thought a word or the meaning behind it would make me feel so different inside.

I started to cry when I realized he left like I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong? I cried as quiet as possible because I hated people seeing me cry or know I'm crying. I decided to get into bed and try to sleep, but I still cried.


	6. Chapter 5

_ One Week Later _

  
  


Your POV

Peter ignored me the whole week. This made me so self conscious of myself that I wore blue jeans and a long sleeved baggy sweater. Peter had a bunch of girl fitting clothing in the cabinets of what was my new house. It was like he was prepared for me to come to Neverland. I couldn't stop thinking about the night we kissed. It felt so different but so good. He must of just not felt the same by the way he left so abruptly.

I was with Felix in the fields where I picked berries every morning, at least for the week that I've been here. I didn't do much around here. I just got the berries and take care of the young lost boys while the older ones had training. Training for... I'm not very sure and I didn't question. I mean we're on a island, what could they possibly be training for? I always had someone watching over me though. Peter always had someone there watching my every move. I wasn't sure if it was a possession thing or because he was afraid of me leaving, maybe both? He watched me too, but not close enough so we could start a conversation. Just when I was around other lost boys too. The jealousy was thick in his eyes and dark too when I was talking to the lost boys. But then why did he leave?

_These questions are hurting my brain._

Felix and I became close. He became more kind to me since the first time we met. I hoped it was genuine and not because Peter told him to. I had a lot of questions and today Felix and I were alone, so I could finally ask them. I said first, "Felix I need to ask you something."

Felix looked up from the ground and rose his eyebrow at me, "Whats up?"

"Why isn't Peter talking to me?" I looked at Felix's eyes now because I wanted him to see this was important.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me anything about you two talking. Just that you can't be left alone and that he has his reasons." Oh he had his reasons alright. He asked me a question now, "Why? Did you and Pan fight or something?"

I breathed in slowly and answered, "Not exactly. It's just-" I paused thinking really hard about my next words, "Has Peter ever loved anyone?" His face had a confused expression now like, did I really just use "Peter"and "love" in the same question?'

After a couple second he finally answered, "No he has never loved anyone truly. He's not a guy who loves someone. He cares about people like you, me, and the lost boys, but Pan has never loved another person in a very, very long time." When he said a "long time," that made me think, _how long?_

"Welllll, how long Felix?" He sat down now realizing this conversation was going to be a long one.

"Thats not something I know, and if I did, that's not something he would want me to discuss. But now I have to ask, why do you care?"

"Well I don't think thats something HE would want me to discuss ," I answered smugly. My own joke made me laugh for the first time in a week. Felix smiled at my comment too.

Pan POV

I was in the jungle near the field when I saw Y/N and Felix. I did trust Felix, especially since I made him my right hand and he was very loyal. Even if that's true, I just couldn't get someone else making her want them out of my head. I peeked through the bushes and saw Y/n smiling but not a innocent smile, a happy one. Then I saw Felix looking at her and sitting next to her with that beautiful smile of hers and it was gestured for him. Not me.

My heart, my dark, blackened heart cracked. My mind went everywhere. Every possible bad thought of her with someone else came to the surface in my brain. I clenched my fists so hard, I felt like blood was going to come from where my nails were digging. My eyes, if I could see them I knew they would be black. I left and ran to camp before I did something I would regret, and I don't regret much.

Your POV

After Felix and I picked enough berries, we started to walk back to camp. It was getting dark too. We knew we couldn't be out late especially me. That was never allowed. The only words Peter told me were demands like those.

When we got to camp, Peter was sitting near the fire eyeing us down. But unlike usual, it wasn't me he was focusing on. It was Felix.

Felix didn't notice it, but I did and I was very concerned with how he was looking at him. The only way to describe it was if eyes could kill, Felix would be dead.

Peter finally looked at me and saw my expression saying, don't do what your about to do. He looked like he calmed down a bit and matched mine almost, but then looked saddened. What's going through your mind Peter Pan?

  
  


Pan POV

When I looked into Y/n's eyes, I couldn't be mad at Felix for the moment. I didn't like her looking sad, especially with me. Felix now walking away from the her. Y/n took her gaze away from me, when the lost boy named Jimmy, came walking over. Jimmy was a brown haired 16 year old boy, that was also new to Neverland. He was only on the island for a month so far. With that in mind, I decided to concentrate enough to listen in on their conversation.

"Hey Y/n," He smiled at her. He was one of the lost boys that were always very nice to Y/n, to nice for comfort in my opinion.

"Hi Jimmy," She didn't smile because she knew I was still watching her.

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing around here?" He smirked really big.

Did he just say that? He called her pretty and tried to flirt with Y/n? A failed attempt but still. He tried flirting with MY lost girl. I stood up and the exact feelings I felt when I saw Y/n smiling at Felix came back. This time though, nothing could stop me. Not even her. Before I knew it, I was in front of Jimmy picking him up by the shirt and throwing him to the ground an inch away from the fire. I laughed at the wale he made when he hit the ground. I heard Y/n yelling at me to stop from behind me, but Felix was holding her back and keeping her from stopping me.

I got in Jimmys face, not by sitting next him, but kneeling down to intimidate him and look bigger then him. I smiled evilly while he squirmed in fear. I got close to his ear so only he could hear me. I said, "I'm sorry. I don't know if I heard you right." Jimmy closed his eyes. I guess that made him feel safe, but he wasn't.

I asked, "Did you just flirt with my Y/n?" Jimmys eyes widened. He really didn't think anything of Y/n and me. That's why he thought flirting was fine.

_Stupid mistake._

I shouted now, "ANWSER ME BOY!" It felt like the whole island shock with my outburst.

"Y-Yes. Yes I did flirt with her." Jimmy was scared to lie or say anything really, but he knew I needed an answer, and I always get what I want.

Within five seconds, I shoved my hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. I didn't crush it just yet. I had some things to say first, but before I could say anything, Y/n got free from Felix and was in between me and the boy.

"Stop Peter! You can't do this!" I looked at her quickly, but looked away to not focus on her eyes.

I turned to Felix and spook directly to him, "Take her to the house." Felix grabbed her again. This time with more force and brought her into the woods before she could say anything else. I knew she was watching me while she disappeared into the woods, but I couldn't look.

I looked at Jimmy while circling the fire and spoke to ever lost boy, "That girl!" I pointed to where Y/n and Felix disappeared into the woods. "I told you all when she got here, that she is to be your mother, and mother ONLY! Now. If I didn't make myself clear, I will now. Do not think about her, do not flirt with her, do not talk to her in anyway other then as your mother! And within no circumstance, except instructed by me, will any of you touch her!" Everyone was silent. Only starting at me.

I wanted them to fear me at this moment because I have never been more serious.

I stopped circling, when I was in front of Jimmy again. I stood over him with the biggest evil and intimidating grin I could make. I then continued with naming my rules for Y/n, "She is mine and mine only. Just in case none of you gotten a fucking clue by now. Nobody takes what's mine. And nobody lives who tries. Let Jimmy be a example."

I crushed his heart with those last words.

The dust of Jimmy's heart now laying on top of his body. My secret was out now. What I felt for Y/n, if they realized it or not, they all knew now.

I made everyone go to bed after that. I turned to see Felix was there, hearing everything. He knew now too. That I had a weakness and it was her. I could tell that scared him, but instead of saying something he went to his tent. That's when I realized Y/n was now alone.

Your POV

I knew what he was going to do to Jimmy. Some of the lost boys told me what he did to people that disobeyed him. They told me only when Peter wasn't around of course. All out of fear that he would do the same to them, but they all still followed his lead with everything. Even after crushing people's hearts and killing them, they all still followed him. I questioned it, but realized this time it was for me. Did he really care so deeply for me? Maybe I was wrong about what happened a week ago and there's nothing wrong with me, but what is what Felix said was true? That he hasn't loved anyone in so long. How could he love me?

I heard footsteps outside and stood up from laying down on the bed. Peter slowly opened the door and then shut it behind him. He leaned against the wooden door, not saying a word. I stared at him trying to get his eyes to look into mine. When he didn't look at me, I decided to finally ask, "What was that?" No answer. He just stood there with a angry expression. Just looking into the distance. I walked in front of him, one foot away and shouted this time, "Why did you do that? Was it for me!?" Now he looked at me. Those green eyes showed to many emotions for me to understand what he was thinking.

After the staring contest he stepped forward, closing the empty space between us. He rubbed my check and smiled. I thought to myself, _What was he thinking?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT then Im sorry, please don't hate. I put the explicit content and warnings on here for a reason. 
> 
> This is a long chapter so enjoy!

Pan POV

When she asked me, if what I did was for her, I reacted by stroking her cheek and I smiled looking into those eyes. Those eyes that I just lose myself in. She spoke again not yelling at me this time but softly, "Please Peter. Answer me."

I breathed in and whispered to her. Never looking away. "Yes."

"Why."

"Because Y/n." I couldn't find the words to explain the reason right now.

She got louder this time, "No not because-" she stepped backwards escaping my hand from her cheek. My hand went back to my side and she continued her sass rant that I couldn't help but smile at, "You don't talk to me for a week and now out of no where you get jealous over a boy calling me pretty!"

"Y/n," I whispered trying to get her to stop and keep the moment how it is.

But she continues, "You leave me here, not knowing what on earth I did wrong on top of that!"

"Y/n." I tried again.

"You killed a boy over me! Then I'm hearing all these stories that didn't make me think you would kill someone for anyone but yourself!"

"Y/n!" I got a little louder, not whispering anymore.

But she wasn't listening, "Just tell me Peter. What is going on? Are you scared of how you feel about-" I stopped her before she could go on anymore by kissing her. I held onto that kiss for as long as I could to make her understand, this is how I feel about her.

_It's out now._

  
  


Your POV

He's kissing me now. It's been a a week since I felt his lips last. My anger soon went away and I kissed back. He started deepening the kiss and putting his hands on my cheeks again, but before anything went to far, I whispered against his lips, "Peter." He stopped, but didn't move his face from very close to my face. I slightly smiled. Looking into those green eyes that some how got brighter around his pupils. As much as I loved this kiss, I needed him to answer one more question.

He looked at me with concern. He wondered why did I stop the kiss this time. Maybe Peter was wondering if he was doing something wrong now this time. I was about to open my mouth to ask, but he answered it before I could ask.

"I love you."

My mouth dropped.

Pan POV

"I love you," I said. I looked into those y/c/e eyes and held onto Y/n's face, then said a very powerful thing to her. I haven't spoken of love in so long. So long that I can't really remember when I last felt this emotion. Maybe I never even have. It was scary to say that to her, but I needed her to know how much she means to me. I knew what danger this could cause for her. What I would have to do now that I told her, but that was a concern for later.

She was frozen in her place not moving except her mouth was slightly ajar. Hell, I didn't even know if she was breathing by the way she looked. After a couple of seconds she whispered out, "What?" Her face became a slight smile.

I decided to tell her everything. "Y/n. I love you. And I think I've loved you long before I knew it myself. I watched you grow up at the orphanage and I just waited for you to hear my song. I need you Y/n." She then turned around abruptly. Leaving my hands from her face once again.

Y/n sat on the bed but didn't take her smile off her face and just looked at the ground. As much as I love that smile, the silence in the room made me nervous. After a moment, she looked at me and whispered low, but I could still hear her, "Peter." I basically jumped at the sound of my name coming from her soft and perfect lips. I was kneeling in front of her now, waiting for her to speak.

Your POV

I couldn't tell you how I felt before he said it to me. I couldn't tell you, what I was yelling at him about before he said it. And I couldn't tell you how long I felt this way about the music he played to me. That music saved me from doing something stupid in more ways then one. I loved his music so that's what made me think, Have I loveed him for longer then I even knew too? I finally spook more then just his name,

"Peter. I love you too."

Peter's smile went from ear to ear. If I thought it was possible, I would say his eyes got watery too.

He smashed his lips into mine very rough at first, but calmed it after a few seconds. I put my hands in his dirty blonde hair. Peter put his hands on my thighs and squeezed. I could tell he was trying not to be rough on me, but oh he wanted to be by the way he was squeezing me. He asked permission with his tongue by grazing it against my bottom lip. I gave him permission with my own tongue, and both of our tongues danced in each other's mouths. It soon turned into a war, that Peters's was obviously winning with dominance.

Peter then picked me up by my waist with his hands, and placed me on the bed again. My head was now on the pillow on the top of the bed. His lips never left mine, not even for a second. He moved his lips to my cheeks. Kissing each one gently, then moving to my jaw line and outlined it with his lips.

After he kissed my jaw one last time, he moved to my neck. He kissed me more rough there. Peter bit, kissed, and licked me all over my neck. He left a few marks, but with those marks he made, I knew would be there for awhile. He wanted to mark what was his and that no one else could have. The thought of him wanting to claim me as his own, made me feel very aroused.

My left hand was on the back of neck while my other hand was squeezing his arm. He was a buff guy. I never really looked at guys before, but when I did none of them compared to how handsome Peter was.

He soon took his hands off my waist and put one hand under my shirt, creating skin to skin contact. That was the best feeling of all. His hands on my skin, gave me butterflies and I moaned with the contact. He smirked into my neck and put his other hand on my hip.

Peter was hovering over me the whole time. Then Peter intensified our make out session and pressed, what was now hard in his pants, into my core through our clothing. He grinded on me and my eyes shot open but after a few seconds, I started to enjoy this sudden action and moaned again.

Before he could do anymore, Peter stopped the kiss on my neck. I frowned with this action. I thought he was going to run away again, but he didn't. He just stared at me with a blank expression, but then he spoke gently,

"Y/n. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

I smiled at his words. This boy really cared about me, but what I said next started a whole chain on actions. I said, "Peter Pan. I want you, and I want you to make me fully yours."

A smirk of almost evil crept slowly on his face. He pushed back into the kiss, letting little air escape our mouths now. He grinded on me like we were both going to be able to do what we both wanted with clothing on. His left hand went up my shirt again and on my left breast over my bra. His other hand pushed my hips into him.

Peter still wanted more, and so did I.

I then moved my hips up into him, grinding on him for a second. His reaction was to grab me by my bum and push myself into him. He pushed me hard enough for me to feel so much pleasure. I moaned a little louder now and felt my panties get wet.

With my moan, Peter went crazy. He took off my shirt and placed both hands on my breasts and squeezed, while our tongues were dancing into each other's mouths again.

I wasn't able to think about my body at this moment, until he unlatched my bra and I stopped. I looked at him and he could read my eyes clearly. The confidence conversation we had before was playing in both our heads.

Peter smirked and spoke, "Stop thinking of yourself as anything else then beautiful. Your body is perfect." I smiled at that and kissed him again, but not for long. He stopped now and continued talking, "Your rosy cheeks are adorable," He kissed both of them. "Your sensitive neck is delicious," he licked one of his marks he made. That stung for a second but in such a good way. "Your body is beautiful Y/n." He moved down to my chest, then stomach, then to the edge of my pants and back to my lips quickly. Peter said one more thing, "And your all mine."

Peter took my bra off exposing my breasts. I became slightly red with how he was looking at my body. I knew I had bigger breasts then the average, but I never thought of myself as the person boys wanted to stare at. Peters eyes darkened slightly but not with evil. With lust.

After a moment of him just staring at my body, mostly my breast's, he leaned in and kissed me. That created a smile on my face while kissing. He moved down to my breasts and kissed around them and on my nipples too. That made me squirm slightly. He started to suck and nibble on my nipples making me moan and close my eyes.

_Damn that feels good._

I grabbed onto his shoulders and started lifting his shirt. That showed him I wanted something to look at too. I wanted to know what that boy had under his shirt. Peter looked at me and smirked. Then he sat up and took off his shirt. He was the perfect eye candy to say the least. He had abs, and his muscles were so toned, and I couldn't help but bite my lip.

Peter saw my reaction and huffed a laugh once and then said, "Someone likes what she sees." Even in the most romantic and perfect moments, he had to boost his own ego.

I then sat up on my elbows and counter attacked, "I could say the same for you Peter Pan," I sent him a slight smile. Every time I said his name he went crazy. That's when he went right back to kissing me. He started at my lips, but trailed his lips down my body all the way to my pants line. He stopped right at the front of my buttons and then looked up into my eyes. His eyes were asking permission and I nodded with a smile because I wanted him to.

I wanted him to be my first.

He took my pants off, bringing my panties with it. He slowly looked at my whole body up and down. He then took off his pants, but left his boxers on. He didn't stop looking at ever inch of my body. Peter went back to my face again and smiled nervously. I was nervous too, but I don't think he wanted to show it by the way he smirked at me. He kissed me once, on the lips, before moving down again to my the core of my virginity.

Peter looked at me the whole time he was traveling downward and waited for my permission once again. I hesitated at first, but nodded again for him. He licked me a little on my center and that little action sent chills up my spine and a moan out with it. He smirked with how good he was making me feel with such a little action that he dove right into me. He licked and soaked every area of my area. I couldn't hold back my moans. I felt a sensation creep up into my stomach and my moans got louder. I tried to whisper his name, but it came out as a loud moan instead.

I looked down to his eyes that were already watching me. They were full of lust, passion, and for once no evil. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes, but before I did that to long, Peter stopped me and was in front of my face. He took my hand off my mouth and spook gently, "Don't do that. Don't be embarrassed of how you sound. It's so sexy. I want you moaning my name so loud that everyone knows your mine."

He smirked and I replied, "Okay," very quietly to not deserve this perfect moment.

Peter then took off his boxers. As much as I wanted him to continue the action before, I also wanted to know what he had under that clothing too. I'm curious because I've never seen a boy with less clothing then a bathing suit before. And that was only once. With the boxers now gone, his membrane popped out hitting his stomach. He was fully erect and hard. His length scared me. He wasn't just long, he was kinda thick too.

_Jesus Christ. Looks like I'm dying today_.

I went from looking at it to his face and of course he was smirking, being so proud of himself. I smiled though because he's a dick and shook my head slightly. That ego of his grows by the second. Peter got close to me with his membrane, now touching my virginity. I put my hands on his shoulders and said his name in a whisper. His smirk went away and was now a face of concern. "Whats wrong?" He asked me before I could say anything.

I breathed in and thought about what to say. I just said what was on my mind ignoring my pride."Please be gentle. I've never done this before." He smiled a little and then kissed my forehead.

He spoke low and against my forehead, "I will never try to hurt you Y/n. If you want me to stop, I will." I smiled with how loving he was being and nodded for him to start.

He started very slow only putting an inch in. I felt the pain before the pleasure. That came when it was half way in. I couldn't hold back my squeaking and moaning. He was bitting his lip with every slight movement. I don't think me moaning for him was helping his frustration he had on his face. I know he wanted to be rough. Peter was a rough person. It was very noticeable on his face too. That's how I knew the words _I love you_ , had meaning. He cared about me and didn't want to hurt me.

He was fully in me now. And after a moment of me adjusting to his size, he started a painfully slow rhythm. Definitely for me. I needed it to be slow at first. For Peter he was really trying his best. He said something in a moan, "Your... so... tight." I loved hearing those words and I started to get that feeling in my stomach again. The tingle of pleasure. It was no longer pain I felt, only pleasure. I told him he could go faster now, and oh, he did.

Peter couldn't stop when I gave him permission. He went harder, and harder with every thrust making me moan louder, and louder. When I started tightening around him, and I was scratching his back. Almost screaming at this point. He looked into my eyes and spook, "Scream my name darling. I want everyone to hear who's fucking you right now. Who's making you feel so good. I want you to cum to my name."

I never really cursed much, but I couldn't help myself, "Fuck Peter!" I screamed and he smiled with possession, and lust, and love. I kept screaming his name, "Peter! Peter! I'm going to cu-" I couldn't say the last word. I moaned and got so wet all over him. He was close now after hearing me scream his name so much. With his last thrust, he screamed my name and he leaked his liquid inside of me.

Peter fell on top of me and we both were breathing heavily with smiles on our faces. Mine was for the fact I finally lost my virginity to someone and that person I loved. Peter.

His reason was that he could finally be with someone he wanted for so long and that person, being me, loved him back.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next day from where the last chapter left off. It’s short and kinda just a filler chapter, but kinda needed, to show what all the lost boys think about what happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no smut just some light fluff and talk about the smut from the last chapter.

_ Next Morning _

  
  


Pan POV

I woke up first with my arms around Y/n. She was laying down on her stomach with her face facing me. Her eyes were shut and the blanket was on her, but was revealing her full back.

I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked. I rubbed her cheek and felt how soft she was. Then I traveled my hand to her naked back and traced little pictures into her back. I wasn't trying to wake her up especially since I was watching her sleep. Even though I poured my heart out to her and claimed her as my own countless times, I couldn't help my own selfishness to not show it to much. I was the leader of the lost boys after all. I am supposed to be the evil boy of Neverland that could never love or give mercy.

_She was my weakness._

My perfect, beautiful, and amazing weakness.

I thought about the long night we had together. How beautiful she was. Even though she was super self conscious about her body, I loved every bit of it. Every bit of her was mine. I pulled her close to me because I didn't want her away from me.

She's so innocent. I would hate to destroy that. I thought about if one day she could ever leave me. If someone could ever take her away from me. I didn't want to get angry so I squeezed her tightly, forgetting my thoughts from before.

Your POV

I woke up without opening my eyes. I just smiled and felt Peter's embrace. When he squeezed me, I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with a frown. After a second of him seeing my smile though, he grew a smile of his own. "Hi," I said with that early morning voice.

"Good morning love," his accent sometimes made me giggle in my mind.

"What's wrong?" He frowned again with my question. He remembered what he was thinking about before I woke up I guess, because it was written on his face.

He breathed in heavily and spoke, "I just... I never want to lose you."

"And you never will Peter," I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my body into him, feeling how warm he was. We cuddled into each other's embrace for awhile, until Peter decided we should get going to wake the lost boys.

_Back at camp_

When Peter and I walked into camp, we were both smiling and holding hands. I couldn't help but feel so happy thinking about the night before. Yes he killed someone that night too, but as much as I didn't want to admit it, him killing someone didn't bother me anymore.

When we got close enough to camp to be on the circled ground around the fire, he let go of my hand and looked at me. He still had a smile on his face, not a full one but a closed smirk. He nodded his head for me to go sit down, and I did. I didn't want to look at any of the lost boys, when I walked to one of our wooden tables. They definitely heard us from the night before.

I saw Felix sitting down, so I sat across from him. He was sharpening wood to make them into weapons. I didn't say anything. I just watched him and tilted my head wondering, why he wasn't looking at me or trying to start a conversation? I looked around and one lost boy was looking at me, but the second I met his gaze he went back to what he was doing.

I went back to watching Felix sharpen the wood. He realized I was staring at him and finally looked up. He had no expression on his face, until he looked at my neck and he giggled. Fricken GIGGLED.

I realized he was looking at the marks Peter made on me and my face became red. Felix turned to look at Peter and he smirked at him. Peter with the ego he had, put a smirk on his face and raised his eyebrows twice up and down. Boys, what idiots they both were. I rolled my eyes.

When Felix was still looking at Peter, I asked him a question that caught him off guard. "Why is no one looking at me? They usually are always happy to see me, especially the young ones," I sounded so innocent at this moment because I was generally concerned.

Felix now looked at me surprised with the sudden question. “Umm. I'm guessing Pan didn't tell you what happened last night." Felix went back to sharpening the wood after his statement.

"I imagined what he did, especially since Jimmy is no longer around." Jimmy always tried to be around me during, the morning chores.

"Yeah well, he had some choice words for the rest of us-" He paused thinking really hard on what to say next. Then he continued, "I'm not saying anymore." Felix didn't say a word after that.

I imagined what he said though, if what he was just saying to me during our night together was not showing how possessive he was of me. This definitely did. It didn't scare me though, no it kinda turned me on. I liked being submissive and cared for so deeply. I never have been cared about before, so this feeling of love from another person really played with my heart strings.

I know I’m weird. Leave me alone this is my story.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some hints of your own life in this chapter, but trust me when you find out who your true bio-family is... you’ll be surprised. I had to work out this story so everything I say in the following chapters would make sense. This is just the first few hints you’ll get till everything is revealed.

_Two Months Later_

Your POV

My life here in Neverland always seems like an adventure. Peter has shown me almost every part of the island... Almost... Some places he says are “to dangerous” for me. He's always so protective. I always have someone watching over me, but now more then ever since his new lover. He also never let me learn to fight because he said that he's enough to protect me, but I learned without him knowing. I sneak off when I went to the "bathroom" and watched the boys train for a bit. I never was able to practice though. I did trust Peter with my life and to protect me, but I can’t help but feel I will need to protect myself one day.

I never told Peter that.

I was forced sometimes, well at least the past few weeks, to stay in the house Peter and I shared. With some of the lost boy keeping me inside and everyone else out with Peter. This is Neverland though, who would try to hurt me? I questioned that to him and he would always answer, "Your never in danger with me around. I just use extra precautions when I'm not."

Always being so mysterious.

I was forced to stay in the house tonight. I had two of the older lost boys watching the house. One being a boy named Kyle, a 17 year old boy thats been here to long to remember. He was one of the few that would always try to catch a glimpse of me when Peter wasn't watching. I would allow these stares from them because I didn't want any of the lost boys getting killed for it. As much as I loved Peter, I hated the violence.

He never let’s me see what he does to the people that “disappeared.” I was his innocent little lost girl. He would call me that in bed sometimes showing me he was the dominant one. I knew he was even if I didn't want to admit it. The other lost boy was named Tyler, a 15 year old and was to scared to lay an eye on me. Scared of Peter, but he was still loyal to him. 

After Peter left the house to tend to his "meeting" as he calls it, I realized I wanted to know really badly what he was hiding. Yeah, yeah I know curiosity killed the cat and all. But this cat is to curious for her own good. Especially when I was told there was another lost boy that joined.

Felix told me this. Felix gave me hints to calm my nerves of these mysterious. He became my best friend on this island without Peter totally knowing, and that was important.

After a couple of minutes of Peter being gone, I started my dirty plan. I walked to the wooden locked door. I changed my clothing to something more reveling before hand. A black ripped up tank top that now is a crop top and jean shorts. I was never allowed to wear things like this outside the house, especially show the lost boys the outfits, but that was just part of my plan.

"Oh boys!" I tried to be seductive with my words. Kyle looked over of course and Tyler didn't move. Kyle saw me and his eyes went wide as he looked me up and down. Tyler finally noticed, or got curious, and he turned to look at me quickly then punched Kyle in the arm to say, _don't even think about it._

I continue when they both looked away, "I'm very lonely in here. Can I come out and talk to you guys." Both of them didn’t say a word. I continued to try to seduce them, "Pleaseee! I won't tell Peter." I had the biggest smile on my face when both of them looked at each other and began a conversation. They tried to whisper, but I heard every word.

Kyle POV

"Come on man," I begged Tyler because even though I was scared of Pan, Y/n was so sexy. As much as I loved Neverland, I missed the girls at home.

"No Kyle! We have orders from Pan to watch the house. No one comes in or out except him, **ONLY!** That and I don't want my heart ripped out of my chest." I looked at Y/n again, she was wiggling her nice hips now and smiling seductively.

"But dude. LOOK at her."

Tyler looked at her for a couple seconds, then breathed out deeply. “Fine!" I knew he would give in sooner or later.

Your POV

Kyle came over and unlocked the door. I slid out and thought why not give them a little prize. I kissed Kyle on the cheek and his face became very red. He had a stained kiss mark on his cheek now. I then slowly walked over to the stiff standing Tyler and stopped in front of him. He looked so nervous. I kissed him on the cheek as well and backed up to the first stair. He also now strutted a kiss mark on his cheek. Both their faces were frozen and red. I felt bad for ticking them, but I needed to. I then blew the blue dust Tinker bell blew at me the first day she met me, right at their faces. They both were knocked out in seconds.

I found this dust in one of the cabinets in Peter's desk.

I walked into the woods slowly and as quiet as possible. I headed to camp and when I was less then ten feet away, I heard Peter's music. He never played without me there or at least I thought he didn’t. I decided to crawl into the bushes. I was close enough to see, and hear, and hopefully no one will see me. Peter was playing the song for this boy who I presumed to be the new lost boy.

Pan POV

This boy could save me. I don't care who he was related to, I only needed his heart. Y/n doesn't know how she's related anyway. If she found out, I hope she wouldn't care too. Her mother did leave her years ago and I knew her father wouldn't be able to look for her. Her mother was helping to look for this boy and that made my situation... complicated.

When Henry got here by the two anti-magic imbeciles, I started keeping Y/n in the house more often. I didn't tell her about my situation. I didn't want her to worry and on top of that be disgusted of me. For what I was doing to keep my young life and well...

How old I _really_ was.

I was playing my flute, and watching Henry dance with the lost boys. This was only the start of making him believe in me. I smiled evilly as I watched him. Then I had a feeling, someone was around the camp. It was a familiar feeling I've had before. It couldn't be her though. Y/n? I grew angry because I knew my feeling of who and where people were on this island were never wrong.

  
  


Your POV

I questioned who he was and why I wasn't allowed to meet him. I knew his name now, Henry. He was so young and questioned everything about Peter. I could see it on his face and hear it in his words, but like every other lost boy, he danced with them to the music Peter made. That questioning face went away when he began to dance.

Peter had an evil smile on watching the boy, but after a couple minutes of Henry dancing that face Peter had turned angry. He yelled at all the boys to call it a night. When everyone was gone, he was still just standing there.

"Oh Y/n!" He smiled when he said my name and that scared me. I didn't know if I should move or not. "Come out! Come out wherever you are!" I was shaking. Would Peter punish me after all we've been through because I disobeyed him? "Y/n you know I won't hurt you. Just come out.”

I trusted Peter and I had to just man up and face what was going to happen. I stood up and walked in front of him. I had an annoyed look on my face. How could I forget that he could sense everything on this island!

“There you are," He said this with that dumb and perfect smile, but with a hint of evil. He stepped forward.

"Yes, here I am!" I couldn't help but be a little sarcastic. Peter chuckled at me. My sass always amused him.

"What am I'm going to do with you now?" He started to circle me, becoming very close. He stopped behind me. now whispering in my ear, "Someone didn't listen to me and has been a very bad little lost girl," that smirk of his now stuck on his face. I rolled my eyes, but when he called me his “little lost girl,” I couldn't help but smile quickly. It turned me on a little and that he noticed. "Oh did I strike a nerve in you my beautiful little lost girl?" He nibbled on my ear after he spoke. That killed me inside. My eyes fluttered. Whatever Peter's plan was, it was working.

"Peter. What are you doing?" I turned to face him with a worried look. I was concerned not only for myself, but what that evil brain of his was thinking.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not doing anything. Just thinking on what to do with you now." He stood in front of me, then looked at me up and down with lust in his eyes. He realized what I was wearing, but didn't look angry. His words made me confused with his matching actions, "I got it!" He shouted and without a second to let me respond, he picked me up over his shoulder and started walking me out of camp.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!!!!!!! A LOT OF DETAIL. So get your holy water ready. This chapter is kinda important too. So If you don't like smut, just read till you get to the sexy stuff then go to the next chapter.

Your POV

  
  


Peter picked me up and through me over his shoulder. I was staring at his feet and squirming while he walked me to wherever we were going. I shouted at him, "Peter! Peter where are we going?!" He didn't answer me. "I'm sorry Peter! Please put me down now!" No answer. He was silent and I was clueless.

He started walking up some stairs and I realized where we were. We were at the house. He stopped on the porch and chuckled. For Jen chuckled!

He slapped my bum and I squeaked. He finally put me down. I was me facing him when my feet finally hit the ground. I was annoyed out of my mind by the game he was playing with me. Peter likes games. Me on the other hand, could do without them. He chuckled again and looked at the two boys still unconscious with the smirk still on his face. "Your a smart girl. That I knew, but I didn't think you were smart enough to knock out two of my lost boys," He laughed even more.

"What can I say, I have my ways," I made a kissy face at him. I was playing with fire now. Peter didn't like what I said. His smirk went away and looked at the two boys again but with angry. He realized then the kiss marks on their cheeks.

_Oh shit._

I think I just killed them both. Before I could beg on their defense, he picked me up again over his shoulder and ran me into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He threw me down on the bed and got super close to my face. "Stay here," He stormed out the door before I could respond.

_What did I just do?_

Pan POV

I left Y/n in our house. I'll deal with her later. I locked the door behind me and stared at the two boys unconscious on the porch. My blood was boiling with anger consuming my whole body. I looked at the kiss marks on their cheeks that I knew my girl made. My Y/n!

I knew she just wanted to know what I was doing, and I knew she would find out sooner or later. But, I rather never if it was an option.

I went back to thinking about the lost boys in front of me. They touched my Y/n. Y/n's lips touched them. "Felix!" I yelled so loud it echoed throughout the Neverland. Felix came running over. _Of course he wasn't asleep yet,_ I thought to myself. I'm surprised this boy ever slept.

Felix saw the two boys unconscious and his eyes widened. Felix asked after a moment, "Pan. What happened?!"

"I'll explain later. Take these two to the cage. I'll deal with them later." Felix did as he was told and dragged them away without another word. I watched him disappear with the two boy.

_Soon to be dead boys._

I contemplated my thoughts for a second and then remembered, _Y/n._ She was waiting for me inside and I knew she had loads of questions already. Questions that wouldn't be answered till after her punishment. I smiled at myself thinking about what was about to happen.

Your POV

The few minutes he was gone felt like hours. I was pacing back and forth. I heard Peter shout from outside, but I didn't concentrate hard enough to know what anyone was saying.

My mind went everywhere. What was Peter going to do to those two boys? Did Peter hate me now for kissing them on the cheeks? What was he going to do to me?

And then I remembered what I saw at camp. Who was Henry and why was I not allowed to meet him?

Peter finally walked into our house and he locked the door behind him again. He put the key for the door in his pocket and then waved his hand over the door. The door glowed green for a couple of seconds. I realized he used magic to lock the door even more.

_Kinda unnecessary but okay._

I stopped pacing and faced him, looking right into his eyes to try to read what he was thinking. I couldn't figure it out, then my mouth bursted out so many words that I couldn't stop, "What are you going to do to them? It was my fault, I wanted to know what you were doing. You hide so much from me that I couldn't handle the secrets anymore, and who the Hell is Henry?" He took a second to take all my questions and bantering in. Instead of saying anything though he just stepped forward, until he was in front of me, closing the space between us. I continued when he didn't answer, "You can't just leave me in the dark all the time! I thought I was part of you guys. I guess I'm not a lost girl anymore."

"Don't say that!" He yelled at me. I guess I shouldn't have said the last part, but that's how I felt. And I said exactly that.

"But that's how I feel! I try not to worry and think about it, but you leave me here alone. My mind goes everywhere-" I pause before I say the next thing. I realize, if I say these words I could be creating a potential earth quake. I didn't believe them so I decided to say it with sass and a sexy smile, "I guess I'm not your little lost girl anymore."

I was right, those words did start something but not a earthquake. It started my punishment I was expecting to get from this whole thing. Peter grabbed my waist and shoved my body into him. I got aroused by his smooth touch and was still smiling. His face was so close to mine and it looked angry. His eyes were dark with tons of thoughts flowing through them. He then asked in parts, "What. Did you. Just say?" He broke up his words and became completely serious. I couldn't help, but laugh once to the thought that he finally understands how I was feeling.

"I said. I guess I'm not Peter Pan's little lost girl anymore," I bit my lip when I said that. The way he was looking at me I knew he was angry, but he wasn't just going to let me say that to him, and he was definitely not going to let me think I wasn't his. Peter threw me on the bed and I bounced with how much momentum he put into that throw.

Now my punishment _begins._

Peter pinned down my arms and was in between my legs still standing, but he was crouching over me. He spoke through his teeth with pure lust and evil all in one, "Lets get something straight Y/n. You are mine. You will always be mine, until Hell freezes over. You will not think that, you will ever not be mine because it won't happen." He pressed his lips against mine. **HARD**. He shoved his tongue almost down my throat and never let me get any air.

When he let go of the kiss, I was gasping for air. He kept talking while I was gasping, "No other person will touch those lips. Not on their own lips or cheek or hand or neck! And no one will ever play with your tongue the way I do." His one hand let my arm go but then ripped off my shirt exposing my breasts. I didn't wear a bra because my plan was to seduce those boys as much as possible.

He grabbed my arm again pinning it down with a tight grip. He sucked on one of my nipples so hard, I couldn't hold in my moan. Peter then bit my left one causing slight pain, but that's not what he wanted, so It became only a little nibble. He began licking around my breasts and sucking on the sides of them to create dark marks.

He then moved to my neck sucking so hard and biting hard enough to create the same dark marks. I moaned louder at the sensation, when he sucked on the right spot. That smirk he always had returned when he heard me moan for him.

My panties were soaking by now. Peter stopped and looked at his work with a huge lustful smile. I was covered in his love marks now. He started tightening his grin on my arms and thrusted into my below area making me squeak loudly. I felt how hard we was through his pants and it was bulging right at my core.

He laughed and began talking again, "No one will see, touch, or suck on these perfect titties of yours. No one will kiss or bite on your neck. No one will know the right spots on your body to kiss to make you soak your panties like I do. All of this is mine... Oh! And you will **NEVER** wear this outfit again. Not that you'll be able to." I was breathing so heavily. I needed him fast or I was going to finish before anything even started.

He then ripped off my shorts, taring them in half in the process. I was now only in my green laced panties. I looked at my arms and his grip was so tight before, that it left red marks. He then picked me up and slammed my body back on the bed laying my head on the pillow now. I gasped at the sudden action and damn I wanted to say something.

He squeezed my breasts and asked me, "You wanna say something? MY little lost girl," He said this with a baby voice. I wanted to say, _I need you so badly_. But since he talked to me like I was a child. I said something else, "Nothing. But! I'm not. Your. Lost girl," I couldn't help myself but egg him on. It was hot to see how possessive he could really be of me.

His smirk became angry again. He ripped my panties right off my body. I was fully naked now. He kept one hand on my breast and the other started rubbing my clit gently. I moaned and lifted my hips to show I wanted more, but he took his hand off my breast and held my hips down. I wasn't getting any pleasure anywhere, unless he wanted me to feel it.

He then moved his finger from my clit to my core, but only lightly rubbing the outside. I became frustrated so I broke my silence and said, "Please, Peter."

He looked at me in the eyes and smirked.

"Someone getting frustrated huh?" He moved the tip of his finger in and out of me, then going back to the light rubbing. I moaned long with the sudden and pleasing feeling. My head threw back. Damn, I wish he wasn't so good at this and I wasn't so damn sensitive. He continued, "Now. Where was I. Oh, yes! Your tight and very wet at the moment, pussy is mine. I'm the only person that can please you. I'm the only person that can make you so wet. I'm the only person that knows how to touch you and fuck you the right way because I know you Y/n-" I looked at him again when he said my name. He continued again, "And no one else will ever be inside you. You are mine!"

He stuck his finger in me fast and hard. The rhythm he made with his one finger made my whole body jolt. I moaned so loud, I'm pretty sure all of Neverland could hear, and this was only from his finger. He then licked and sucked my clit and I felt that feeling in my stomach come up fast. I was screaming at this point. I started to moan his name, but then I stoped myself.

Why did I let my own pride stop me from saying his name? He stopped when I didn't say his name. I picked my head up and had a sad face on. He only chuckled at me. I knew he was being amused by my reactions and frustration. He always did. "Someone now hot and bothered that I stopped?" He smirked so big and all I wanted to do was take him and ride him myself. That's how bad I wanted and needed him. I never rode someone before, but I will learn today if that's what it comes to. To bad my innocent mind didn't let me. He took off his shirt and I got more wet at the sight of him shirtless.

He then took off his pants and boxers and leaned on to me. His face was right in front of mine. We were nose to nose and he grabbed my arms with one hand and my hips with the other, so I wouldn't be able to move at all. His big and erect membrane was pushing against my core. With one move he would be inside me, and I wanted that movement now! "Do you want me Y/n?" I nodded 'yes' so fast. "No I want you to say it! I want you to tell me you want me. That you want my big cock inside of you. That you want me to fuck you dry, and I want you to say that your all mine, and everything I been saying is right." I didn't waste a second, I pushed my head up and kissed him as deeply as I could in my position. When I let go of his lips, I finally said what he wanted.

"I want you so bad. I'm all yours. No one will ever please me or see me how you are right now. I'm fully and completely all yours, Peter Pan." No time was wasted after that. He slammed into me hard and fast. I screamed and moaned louder then ever before. With each moan of his name, he thrusted deeper into me.

He kept saying, "Your all mine," while moaning. It was the best feeling, but all this teasing made me go to my limit fast.

"Peter! I'm- I'm," he knew what I was going to say so he finished my sentence with his own twist.

"Cum for me baby. Say my name and cum for me," With those words, I did. I screamed his name and let the water lose.

He didn't stop though. He went harder and harder with each thrust. "No one will make you cum like I do. You will only ever cum with my name on your lips."

I screamed, "Yes Peter, Yes! I'm all yours!" With one more hard, and deep thrust he finally let the water flow too.

Peter stopped, but didn't leave his position. We were both so out of breath. After a moment, he took his hands off my arms and hips then took himself slowly out of me. I was so sensitive right now I let out a little girl moan. He smirked because he made my body feel so good, that I was sensitive to the touch. He plopped himself next me. We were staring at the ceiling now, next to each other, breathing so heavy, and feeling so exhausted that we didn't want to move.

I decide to roll over on him. My leg was over his stomach and my arm on his chest. I stared at him hoping this wasn't hate sex. He looked down into my eyes and stared at me for a second. I slightly smiled and went back to a blank face to show him my concern. He started petting my head and kissed my forehead with his eyes tightly closed. When he went back to staring at my gaze, he smiled and I returned that smile.

He broke the silence this time, "I love you Y/n."

My smile got bigger and I replied, "I love you more, Peter Pan." We rested each other's foreheads together, and didn't stray from each other's gazes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to Hell.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thumbs hurt so much after I was done with this. I hope you like this long and lengthy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter talks about what happened at the end of the last chapter. No smut, but there is obvious reference to it.

Your POV

My body ached. It felt good; it felt pleased; it felt hurt; it felt pain, but it stopped feeling pain after it started feeling love. Peter and I have never slept with each other that rough. I always had a feeling he was holding back on me. Don't give me wrong, he’s a very dominant boy all around, but he always tried to be gentle with me. I believe he thought I was going to break at any minute if he went to hard.

When we were laying on the bed, after the amazing session of love we just had, we just stared at each other. I stared at him with calm eyes because when I looked into his I could see so many emotions. Peter's eyes had crazy, evil, hurting, loving, possession, passion, and caring emotion in his eyes. If those emotions could go together, that's what his eyes showed me.

I know I’m being emotional...

I wasn't sure when he was going to answer all my questions from before. At this moment, I didn't want to ruin what we were in right now and ask. He broke out of my gaze and started looking at my body laying half on top of him. My arms were slightly purple by the grasp he had on them. My hips had hand prints on each side. My whole torso had his mark, almost black marks made by his mouth. My thighs weren't as bad as I thought they would be though. They were slightly blue and red near my below area. My whole body was painted with his mark. As much as I loved what happened last night and even how rough he was on me, the hurting in his eyes when I said, _I’m not your little lost girl_ , spread all over his mind.

_He loved me._

A boy, that was perceived as never able to love another person, would be lost himself without me. I truly was the weakness that Peter's lost boys feared so much. I just haven’t considered if that’s a good thing or bad thing yet.

Pan POV

I was looking at Y/n's body slowly up and down. I wanted to take in every inch and store it deep in my mind. She was covered in my marks. I never wanted to hurt her, but I needed to make my point across that she was mine. I looked at her below area, where my right thigh was resting on. I saw it was blue on her thighs. I grabbed her outer thigh that was resting on my stomach and pulled her closer. Her face was now laying on my chest. She looked at me with her y/c/e eyes and they shined like crystals. Any other time I would smile and get lost in those innocent, perfect eyes.

This time, I was sad. I couldn't let her feel any pain, not from me or anyone so I asked her, "Are you okay?" She smiled at my question. I've killed and hurt so many people, but I could never hurt Y/n.

Your POV

He asked me, if he hurt me. My body showed pain, but I wasn't hurt at all. I only felt love rushing though my body and mind for him. Before I answered his question, I scooted up to kiss him on the lips with a quick kiss. I went back to laying on his chest and finally answered him, "No Peter. I'm fine-“ I paused for a second to consider my next words, “My legs are sore though." He put on a small smile and giggle a little.

_Maybe boosting his ego would make him get ride of his bad thoughts._

We didn't go to sleep that night. He was kissing me everywhere, not sexually but longingly. He kissed every love mark he made, every hand mark was rubbed lightly and kissed by him. It was my thighs that for some reason really got to him.

He was staring at the blue and red mark he made with his own hips. He rubbed his face into them and kissed them slowly after wards. His eyes were sad now. I thought about last night, about how I felt. I didn't feel pain from any of this. If there was pain, it was taken away by passion and pleasure. He was staring at his marks on my thighs and breathed in heavy, then asked me his question he felt he needed to ask, "Do you want to leave Neverland?"

I sat very fast. "What no! Why would you think that Peter?" He didn't smile only frowned deeper, then sat up too. We were both facing each other kneeling on the bed. We were both naked and only staring at each other's eyes.

Peter took the blanket that ended up on the ground from last nights affairs and wrapped it around me. Then he asked me something else, "Do you want to leave... me?" I couldn't believe my ears. The boy who demanded for me to stay with him all last night, to never leave or love another person, was asking me if I wanted to leave him.

"Peter, no." Why was he saying this? I continued after a few seconds, "I will never leave you. I love you with all my heart. I'm all yours Peter." I snuggled into his chest while still kneeling on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my back and squeezed my covered up body into him. I knew he was smiling now. I never wanted him to have doubts of me being his. Maybe I shouldn't of egged him on last night by saying I wasn't his.

I continued again when he didn't respond, "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean it. I was just upset that I wasn't involved in whatever was happening when you locked me in here." He lifted my chin to face him and pecked me on my nose. He smiled when he heard the reason. He knew I wanted to know everything that was going on here.

"Y/n. I keep you here, to keep you safe. If I could, I would have you around me all the time. But, I can't do that. I need you in my life now more then ever." That concerned me. Honestly it made me nervous to.

"What do you mean Peter? Why now more then ever?" He breathed in and looked around like there was someone else that could be watching us. Or maybe even answer this question.

He laid his eyes back on me and responded, "I'll just have to show you."

We both got dressed, and went outside our house. He sprinkled Tinker Bells green, flying dust on me and him. Then we started flouting. I flew with Peter a couple of times. When he wanted to show me places on Neverland that were to long enough of a walk to get to.

He grabbed my hand and flew me to where I believed was the place he wanted to show me. We went over the trees and soon over water. On the other side was a little rock island that was shaped like a skull. I never been here before. Was this one of the places Peter said was to dangerous for me?

_I guess I’ll find out._

Pan POV

When we got to Skull Rock, we landed in one of the eyes where my secret I was about to show her was. I let go of her hand, and let her walk a few feet forward to gaze at everything. After a moment, she turned to face me and asked the question I would soon answer, "Where are we?"

"This is Skull Rock. It's where my time is calculated and where I'll soon become young forever." Her face had a questioning look on it now.

"What do you mean, young forever? I thought you already were going to be young forever. Well, as long as you stay in Neverland." My smart, and sweet girl. She just didn't know the deal I made so long ago to keep me young.

"That is true for young boys and girls, but when I first entered Neverland-“ I paused a moment. I needed to explain this to her gently and just hope she’s not disgusted. “-I wasn’t so young."

She tilted her head to the side. Now she’s probably even more confused. “What do you mean?" I was right. I breathed in heavily and thought, _should I really tell her?_

Should I risk keeping her in my life just for her own clarity. I decided I needed to tell her everything because I can’t lie, especially to her. I didn't want her to try doing what she did last night again for being in the dark. After I made my decision I said, “I came here a very long time ago as a man, an adult really. The island gave me a choice. To let go of my shadow and my-" I paused scared of her reaction, but she tilted her head again smiling slightly to show she was listening. At least she wasn't disgusted that I wasn't really a boy. I continued, "To let go of my shadow and my son. I took the deal and now, I've been on Neverland as a boy ever since." Her eyes went wide when I said I had a son. After a second, her face went back to the innocent one she had before and smiled. Y/n came close to me and embraced me. She cuddled into my chest and I breathed out and thought, _how could I of got someone so perfect, and as understanding as her?_

She looked up at me not removing her arms from around me. “Is that all you wanted to tell me?" She smiled thinking that was the worst of it, but that wasn't all I needed to tell her.

"That isn't all no-" She stepped backwards holding my hands now and nodded for me to continue. "I'm also going to become an adult again if I don't get the heart of the truest believer." Now Y/n was concerned.

"Wait, what? How do you get that? Who is the truest believer?"

"It's the boy. Henry. He is the truest believer and I need his heart to become young permanently. " She looked down.

I could tell she was scared to ask her next question, but she did anyway, "Does that mean he will die?" I picked her chin up to face me again.

"It's a life, for a life so yes. Then I'll be young forever and you'll never lose me." She let go of my hands and stepped backwards again.

"Peter. I told you that you'll never lose me!" She almost shouted. I knew she hated violence, but it’s what’s needed to be done if I want to stay young. Especially now that I have her in my life. As much as she says she’ll never not love me no matter what, I can’t believe it with this scenario. Can you imagine a 15, soon to be 16, year old dating a 200 years old man?

“Y/n you won't like what I look like. I'll be an adult again, practically a old man, and I want to stay young and on Neverland. With you."

"Peter-" she breathed in deeply then continued, "I'll never leave you. I don't care if your 100 or 17 I will always love you, but that boy doesn't deserve to die. He has a family too." She was right. He did have a family. That family was on this island being a nuisance to my plan. I couldn't tell her how she was related to him. Then I could truly lose her. I knew she loved me, but I couldn't risk to much to make her hate me instead.

"Y/n. I'm going to do this. I know you hate violence or anyone getting killed, but it's happening. Please don't hate me for it." I rubbed her cheek and she closed her eyes. She leaned into my hand. I could tell she hated my plan, but she loved me to much to make this the breaking point in our relationship.

"Okay, Peter." I smiled when she finally understood, and I kissed her forehead.

Then she asked again, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" She looked straight into my eyes when she said that. Almost like she knew there was more. I couldn't resist those eyes, it almost came out the full truth. But then I thought about Wendy.

"There is one more small thing-" I faked hesitation, “Your not the only girl on this island."

"What do you mean, I'm not the only girl on this island?" I wasn't going to tell her about Henry's family being here, but I thought at least telling her about Wendy wouldn't make me much of a liar.

"There's a girl named Wendy here. I have her as my prisoner for leverage just in case things go wrong in my plan with Henry." She didn't say anything. Just held her eyes on me and thought deeply. I asked her, "You okay Y/n?" I needed to ask because the silence was worrying me.

She tilted her head and smiled while asking one last time, "Is that all?" She didn't even question about Wendy. Thank god she didn't because I didn't want to tell her why I have her. She trusted me. I hated not telling her everything, but I couldn’t risk her knowing the information I know. I responded to her question with a half smile, "That’s all Love. Everything you wanted and needed to know," Still wasn't a lie because she didn't need to know the rest.

"Okay. I can deal with all of this, maybe not so much the killing part, but Peter-" her eyes became sad now. She leaned closer to me and continued, "How long do you have?"

I showed her the hourglass that was connected to me on Skull Rock. I had time, but not years anymore. I told her I decided to start my plan early for her because I wanted this all over with. That part was true. I was also scared. If Henry got to old, he wouldn't be so easy to trick. I also didn't tell her who Henry was to her either. With all the information I told her, there was still so much she didn't know. I wanted her safe. I told her she was in danger for being my lover a long ago, and maybe now she will understand.

Your POV

All this information was racking in my brain. I loved Peter a lot, but I still felt there was more he wasn't telling me. I didn't ask anymore questions though. There’s only so many times I can ask, “Is that all?” Before I get a headache.

I thought about how he told me, he's not as old as he really looks. I knew he couldn't of been a 17 year old boy, especially since he's been here longer then anyone. What I didn't think, was that he came here as an adult and not a child.

I knew I would love him no matter what, but he was to focused on the thought that I would leave him if he didn't become permanently young. We both flew back to camp. I had a smile on my face now that I knew everything.

Peter still said I was in great danger for being his lover. He only trusted Felix and himself around me. He said they were the only two people that I would be allowed to be around alone for awhile.

As we were flying home, I realized I didn't ask what he did to the two lost boys that I kissed on the cheeks the other night. All I did know was that I never saw them again.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets interesting...

_Mid Day_

Your POV

After Peter and I got back to camp, the lost boys were just getting up to start their chores. Felix watched me today because Peter had to go somewhere. Back to being mysterious.

_Of course._

I was finally able to meet Henry at least. When Peter left, Felix brought me over to where Henry was sitting. He was in front of the burnered out fire. He was just playing with sticks. I sat next to him and Felix sat on the other side of the rocks that circled the fire from last night.

Before I sat down, Felix told me to not ask many questions and that he's kinda shy. Apparently he has good aim with a cross bow though. Whatever that means.

"Hi Henry," I stared at the young, brown haired boy with a smile. He turned to me with a blank expression and asked a question that surprised me.

"Are you Wendy?" I was so confused. How did he know about her, and why did he think I was her?

"No. How do you know about her?" He signed and looked back down at the sticks he was playing with.

"She's part of the book I read that Pan's in. She's part of his story." I couldn't help but be slightly jealous. Why was Wendy important and not me? I also didn't know what book he was referring to. The orphanage I was at banned fairy tail books. The only books we had at the orphanage was _Art of War_ , and the Dictionary.

"Oh. Are they-" I looked around and stopped at the sight of Felix. He was holding back a laugh. He knew I was getting jealous by another girl’s name being connected to Peter’s. I rolled my eyes and continued talking to Henry, "Are they together in this book?"

"No. She's just his friend in the book. I'm surprised she isn't here." I didn't continue the conversation about Wendy because I knew she really was here, and definitely not Peter's friend.

I asked him another question to change the subject, "So why are you in Neverland?"

"Well. Pan said I could save Neverland. That I'm the truest believer."

"What about your family? You have to have one right." I was surprised that Peter told him about who he was. I couldn't help, but think Peter didn't tell Henry everything.

"My family abandoned me. I thought they loved me, but Pan made me realize they didn't." I didn't want to ask anymore questions, especially when I looked at Felix and he looked at me with the, _stop talking_ look.

Pan POV

I left camp to deal with Henry's family who was trying to get him back. I didn't allow them near camp, instead I tricked them with a little gameto figure out where Henry was with a map. When I got back I saw Felix, Henry, and Y/n sitting around the unlit fire. Felix was watching them both just as I told him to. Y/n of course, was comforting the boy. Talking to him I mean.

I walked to Felix and tapped him on the shoulder to look at me. Felix jumped up and turned to face me. I whispered in his ear, "Take her away. I need to talk to Henry." Y/n and Henry didn't hear me luckily. When I sat next to Henry, Y/n finally realized I was there and smiled at me. I smiled back at my beautiful girl.

I talked directly to Y/n now, “Go with Felix, Y/n. I need to talk alone with Henry." She nodded and followed Felix into the woods. I watched her leave with Felix, until they disappeared into the jungle. As much as I needed Henry and my plan needed to work, I couldn't help my protective side towards Y/n. I turned back to Henry now and spook to him, "She a pretty one ain't she?" I smirked knowing he would agree, even if he answered different then expected.

"I-I guess."

"Oh. You can tell me Henry. I won't hurt you. She is my girl, but I also don't like liars." Henry finally looked at me and had a slight smile.

"Yeah. She is very pretty," That's all he said. Some of the lost boys heard our conversation and turned to look at what I would do. If anyone else, but myself, would of said that they would be dead in less then a heart beat.

I just chuckled and spook instead, “There we go! See I knew you were a smart boy, but she is still mine. You'll only look at her as a mother figure. Not that your old enough to look at her any different." I tried to stay calm because I wanted him to trust me. He maybe my great-grandson, but Y/n was the only person I loved. Henry nodded and I began talking business with him.

Your POV

Felix and I were walking deep in the woods, until we came to an opening. We didn't say much to each other. He did tease me about the marks on my neck and how he heard my screams, from the night before, from his tent. I couldn't help but become red, and roll my eyes at him.

Felix was my best friend, and I think he was the only person Peter wouldn't kill for talking to me. I was on the edge of the platform stopped walking on. I looked down to see a long ways drop to the ocean. Before I could look to long, Felix grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

He basically shouted at me, "As much as I would love to see you fall to your death. I don't want Pan to push me to my death." We both laughed at his little joke.

Then out of no where, a rock was thrown at Felix's head and he was knocked out in a instant. I turned quickly to where the rock came from and a group of people walked out of the jungle.

A blonde young women walked out first. She had determination written all over her face, and a knife pointed at me.

Then two blacked haired women also walked out of the jungle. One had red lips, and black hair that went to her shoulders. She was also holding a knife pointed at me. The other women had a pixy cut, and a beauty mark above her lip. She stood next to a man who was kinda handsome if were being honest and had blonde hair.

The blonde women spoke first, "Who are you?! And why are you with him." She was talking about Felix. My heart was raising. I never thought about what Peter said. That I would be in danger for being his lover.

"I-I-I," was all I could say. You try being in danger and see what you do.

Then the women with red lips and black hair spoke. “ **ANWSER** her! Do you work for Pan too?"

I had to lie for my life I felt. "No. I'm Jenny-" made up name, "I was captured by him today."

"She's lying!" An unfamiliar voice came out of the jungle. Then the owner of that voice came walking out. A very handsome blacked haired pirate with a hook for a hand. This person I knew by stories from the lost boys. His name was Killian, but the lost boys mostly just called him Captain Hook. He started talking again, when he stood next to the blonde haired women, "That's Y/n. She's Peter's girlfriend."

My eyes went wide. How did he know me?

The women with red lips spoke again, "What do you mean girlfriend? How does a person like Pan, a boy with such a black heart, get a girlfriend?” That was my question in the beginning too, but only if they knew how he was around me. They would think differently too.

I finally said something after slightly hyperventilating for a second, "Okay. I'm sorry I lied, but I don't know who you are!" The blonde girl looked at me for a second then put her knife away.

She stepped forward. “I'm Emma. Me and Regina have a son here named Henry. Pan took him and brought him here. We want him back." She pointed at the women with red lips when she said the name Regina.

_This must be Henry's family._

The one’s Henry said abandoned him. I didn't say reply to Emma. Regina then said something with evil in her tone, "If your not going to tell us where he is, then looks like we're just going to have to take you!"

My eyes went wide. The pixy hair cut women stepped in front of Regina and finally spoke, "We can't take her! She's just a girl." I could tell this women was very kind, especially since she just defended someone she doesn’t know.

"But we need answers, and if she won't talk, maybe Pan will accept a fair trade." Regina grew an evil smile after speaking.

The blonde haired man put his hand on the pixy hair cut women's shoulder and spoke low and sweet to her, "Snow, Regina has a point. Maybe Pan will give us Henry if we have her." The women he called Snow, nodded her head and stood back in her place next to him. Before I could say anything, Regina waved her hand and I was out cold in an instant.

_One hour later_

Pan POV

It's been an hour since I sent Felix and Y/n on a walk. I trusted both of them, but I couldn't help but have bad thoughts when it came to Y/n being alone with someone else other then me. As I was pacing back and forth worrying a whole lot, Felix came running to me. "Pan!" He yelled my name and I realized he wasn't with Y/n.

"Where's Y/n?! And where were you?"

"I don't know where she is. We were at the edge of the jungle, near a cliff, and out of no where a rock knocked me out." I clenched my fists because I was so angry right now.

I knew who did this and it made me snap. “You had one job Felix! Now she gone!"

"I-I'm sorr-" I cut him off before he could give me excuses.

"Save it!" I turned around to face all the lost boys watching me yell at Felix. I yelled at all of them now, "Come on boys! We got a new game to play!" I grinned evilly with the thought of killing whoever took Y/n. All the lost boys shouted and howled with what I just said. They all grabbed their weapons and we went off into the jungle to find Y/n.


	13. Chapter 12

_ Night Time _

Your POV

Henry's family tided me up to sit in front of a tree. No one spoke to me since I woke up from Regina's sleeping spell. When they talked to each other, they would go in a circle and whisper so I didn't hear them. They were all doing that, except the women called Snow.

She walked over to me and sat in front of me with a slight smile. I could tell this women was kinder and sweeter then the rest of them. I smiled back, not feeling that worried around her. “So I know your name now. Y/n. My name is Mary Margaret." Her voice was so gentle. Almost motherly.

"H-hi," Even if she made me not worried, I still stuttered with fear from the rest of them. Regina and Killian scared me the most.

She breathed in heavily then spoke, "Listen Honey. No one hear wants to hurt you, but Pan took my grandson, and Regina's, and Emma's son. We really want him back." I looked down at my feet and didn't answer. She decided to say more when she realized I wasn’t going to say anything, “If your scared of Pan, you don't have to be. We can protect-“

"Peter would never hurt me," I cut her off on his defense. Yes, Peter was an evil person with a dark heart, but I knew he loved me.

"But how do you know that?" She questioned gently. Obviously not trying to make me mad.

"Because he loves me." Regina laughed when she heard me say that.

She walked over to us now and knelt down next to Mary Margaret. She spoke confidential, “That boy does not love or care about anyone, but himself. You may think that boy loves you, but he's evil and will take down anyone in his way of getting what he wants." She spoke like she knew him. She wasn't completely wrong, but she was wrong about how Peter felt about me.

"I'm sorry about your son Regina, but Peter does love me. He took Henry now because he loves me and wants to be young sooner then he needs to be. I can help you find another way because I don't want to see anyone hurt."

She got close to my face and spoke with word laced with venom,“Listen here, little girl. If my son is hurt in anyway, I will make it my mission to kill you in front of Pan-,"

Mary Margraet pulled her away from my face and cut her off, “Regina! Stop it! She’s only a kid." They both walked away from me and whisper-yelled at each other. I didn't know what they said, but Regina never came back to talk to me.

Mary Margaret did though. When she sat in front of me again she looked into my eyes and she could tell I was scared. Not by Peter though, by all them.

"I'm sorry Y/n. Regina has a temper." I giggled with her and let her keep talking. "When exactly did you get here?"

"I’ve been here for a little over two months. Peter's shadow took me from my orphanage I’ve been at since I was an infant." Mary Margaret's slight smile went away and I kept explaining my sad story, "My mother dropped me off at the orphanage, when I was an infant. I had no papers, no information on her, and not a clue of who my father was either. Peter saved me from that place because it was terrible." She looked at the ground now and had a questions written all over face.

She decided to ask one of those questions though, “How old are you Y/n?"

"Sixteen. Why?"

She didn't answer me. Just asked another question. “What about your birthday? You must of been given a birthday." She looked at me in the eyes, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

I just answered instead of trying to figure it out, "April 28th. That's when my biological mother dropped me off, so the people at the orphanage made it my birthday." Mary Margaret was speechless. Her face became paler then it already was and she stood up with no warning.

She then said quickly, "Okay, Y/n. I think we should call it a night." That was last thing she said to me. She left me very confused.

Mary Margaret POV

My heart was pounding. Could this be... no way it can't be. That's insane. Emma realized I was flabbergasted after talking to Y/n and walked over to me.

"Mary Margaret, what's wrong?" I needed to tell someone. I took her by the arm and pulled her into the jungle to make sure no one heard me, especially my husband Charming. He didn't know my secret either. It was a secret I kept to myself.

When we got far enough from everyone, I looked at Emma straight in the eyes and said, "Emma. I need to tell you something and you can not tell anyone, especially Charming. He doesn't know about this either." Emma looked very worried at the state I was in.

I was shaking with the information I was about to pour out. “Yes. I promise now what wrong?" She asked me this carefully like I was about to combust. I breathed in slow and exhaled with my eyes closed. My untold secret was finally going to be told.

"A couple of years after you were born, a curse was sent across the land before Regina's. A memory wiping curse. Everyone forgot who they were until a man, who is not going to be named, found me and made me fall in love with him. When the curse was lifted I found out I was-."I closed my eyes tight. I was embarrassed on what I was about to say, "He-he-hheee.” I started chocking on tears.

_Breath dammit._

“He-he got me pregnant."

Emma was speechless. Not only did I have one child that was forced out of my life, but another I gave up. Emma didn't say anything. She just looked at me confused, maybe because I was telling her all this now. I continued, "He was the reason for the curse on our land. Even after everyone remembered, I hid for nine months, until I had a baby girl and had to give her up. I think Y/n is the child I gave up all those years ago."

Emma's stuttered for a response, "D-does she-“ She cleared her throat then continued, “Does Y/n know you think she's your daughter?"

"No. I'm scared to either be wrong, or if she is my daughter, how do I explain it to her and Charming?"

I've looked for Emma for years when I lost her, but Y/n was a baby made when I had no memory of who I truly was. If anyone else found out about this, I would have no choice, but to find out if she was my daughter or not.

I thought about it. If she was my daughter, it doesn't matter what state I was in or who helped me conceive her. I would love her.

"Mary Margaret, since when have you ever let anyone decide or influence your decisions?" Emma smiled at me after saying that. I smiled too because she was right. If Y/n was my long lost daughter, I wouldn't let anyone influence me to not keep her in my life now.

_Time skip_

Your POV

Everyone was asleep around me. Emma was the first tonight. To keep watch I mean. She would look around and every time she laid her eyes on me, she would smile. I would smile back too. It had to be midnight by now. All I could think about was Peter and Henry.

Henry, because I felt bad for the boy. He really thought his family abandoned him, when they were right here on the island trying to get him back.

I thought about Peter because he got himself into something dangerous. He's always been a very dangerous person and everyone knew it, but to this group of people they were coming for Henry and not taking no for an answer.

Emma saw I was thinking hard, and decided to come over to sit next to me. She laid her back on the tree I was tied to, and spoke to me like I knew her for years, "What you thinking about?"

I smiled for the caring gesture she just made. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Don't worry kid. If what you said about Pan is right, he won't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you guys." I looked her in the eyes to show I was serious.

"W-what do you m-mean," Emma stuttered just like I always did. Always when we were nervous, but didn't want to show it.

"Peter has killed people that were just unwanted on Neverland before, and has hurt many others too. He killed a lost boy for calling me pretty once. You guys took me though, and I'm scared what he will do to you guys." Emma didn't say anything. Just stared at me.

She finally spoke after a moment with a serious tone as well, "Trust me Y/n, you don't have to worry about us. We all want Henry back and the love of family is stronger then anything." She sent me a small smile after.

"I never had a real family before I came here. I lived in an orphanage my whole life, until about two and half months ago."

"I understand how you feel kid. Mary Margaret and Charming are my parents, but they were forced to give me up when I was an infant. I felt lost for so long, but apparently they were too because they never stopped looking for me.” Emma's words gave me hope.

I haven't thought about my mother since I got to Neverland. Peter and the lost boys became the family I always wanted, so I stopped thinking about the one I could of had. When I didn't answer, Emma asked me a question that caught me off guard. "Why do you love Pan?" I couldn't not roll my eyes.

I breathed in slowly and calmed down the hint of anger I had from her question. When I breathed out I decided to answer her question the best I could, “Emma. I had nobody before Peter's shadow brought me here. Peter said he watched me my whole life and waited for me to hear his music so I could come here. Yes, he's killed people for flirting and touching me, but thats because he loves me. I know it’s crazy. But he hasn't loved anyone or knew really what love felt like in a very, very long time.

The lost boys call me his weakness. Now if he is the person you all think he is, which is the most evil and cruelest person in the world, then why would he allow anyone to make him look weak?" Emma didn't answer. She understood now and I was scared if I really should of told her or not. Not for myself, but for Peter. Emma and I stopped talking after that.

A few moments passed of just silence, and then we both heard a snap come from the jungle. Emma stood up fast and took out her knife.

It all happened so fast. The lost boys charged at all of them. Emma was taken from behind and she dropped her knife in the process. One of the lost boys untied me. I was finally free from the tree and stood up watching all of Henry's family be placed in a line on their knees. Emma and Mary Margaret looked at me with sadness in their eyes. Maybe even a cry for help. But I knew, I couldn't do anything to stop this.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it’s been a minute since I posted. I’ll try to do more posting more often. I hope everyone is safe and doing well. Enjoy chapter 13 😊

Pan POV

I walked out of the jungle and saw Y/n first. I stood behind her and spook deeply into her ear, "Well, well, well look who we found here." I walked around Y/n and looked at all of Henry's ironic looking family in the eyes. I stood in front of Emma first. They call her the "Savior," but here she is on her knees. Such a savior she is. "Somebody thought stealing one of my own, would get them what they want." I laughed at my own words and continued, "I guess you all forgot that Peter Pan always gets what he wants. And more importantly, no one steals from him either!" I turned around to face Y/n and saw she was frightened. I walked to her. I was so close to her so that I was able to whisper in her ear, "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" I grabbed one of her hands to comfort her.

She was staring at Mary Margaret and Emma, but then looked at me an gave me a little smile before answering me. "No. They didn't hurt me. They just want Henry back. Please don't kill them." Y/n was always so caring to others. Two things out of the many things I love about her.

"I'm not going to kill them darling. I can't go to Henry knowing I killed his family and if he found out, then he would never trust me. That would ruin my plan as much as I want to kill them all." I turned and eyed all of them like I was a parent going to punish all of them.

Y/n took my chin and made me face her again. She was smiling so I smiled back at her. I kissed her on the forehead. Then backed away from her. I looked and spoke only to Felix, "Take her home Felix."

Felix did as he was told and Y/n was now away from them. That's how I wanted it to stay. Before I could say anything, Regina spoke first, "Where's Henry you demon!" I laughed at her sudden outburst.

"Demon? That's a bit harsh, but Henry is fine. He's preparing for the ritual. That boy of yours Regina is so smart, but he was very hard to crack."

Mary Margaret spoke next, "Pan!" I looked at her and knew what she was going to say before she said it. I just smiled at her and she continued, "Is she- Y/n- Who I think she is?" Charming, Hook, and Regina all looked at her very confused. Emma was the only person that wasn't. I knew she would figure it out because I know everything that goes on in Neverland.

"Yes, Snow White. She is who you think she is, but she doesn't know who you are. Let's keep it that way shall we." Her eyes went wide when I said that. Before she could say anything, I got close to her face and decided to give her some motivation to be angry, "And Y/n is all mine."

Her face became beat red with anger and she started shouting at me so I backed up to where I was. "If you hurt her I swear to-"

I cut her off not wanting to hear any fake threats, "I would never hurt her Snow White. Same with Henry, I have my reasons for keeping them both here."

Hook decided to be the cocky person, that he is, and chime in, "Yeah I wonder what that might me."

I looked at him, chuckled, and bit my bottom lip with anger and spoke to all of them. "I'm keeping Henry until I don't need him anymore. If he decides to leave, which I doubt, he will. Right now he stays with me. If any of you object to this, I'll make sure the next time I see you... That I'll kill you." Everyone was quiet now. I smiled at all of them. I love winning my own games. I shrugged my shoulders and motioned for all the lost boys to start following me into the jungle.

Before I was about to enter the jungle, Mary Margaret spoke one last time, "What about Y/n?! What are your plans with her?"

I turned around to face her. Why not be honest with her? What could she do right? "I had plans for Y/n-" I stopped and looked at all my lost boys listening to what I had to say. I then continued looking at the jungle to where she once was, "Now I just want her with me."

Everyone went silent with my answer.

Me and the lost boys headed back to camp and the little cheap "family" didn't follow. Good. They decided to be smart for once.

I knew all my lost boys were impressed by my threats and wished I said for them to do something other then stand there and enjoy the show. I on the other hand, just wanted to be with Y/n.

Mary Margaret POV

I knew the second they left I would be questioned. I thought Charming would be the first to ask, but Regina did instead, "What was Pan talking about? Who's Y/n, and how do you know her?!" I was still staring into the jungle where Pan once was. I didn't want to face any of them. Then Emma placed her hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her over my shoulder. She whispered to me with reassuring words, "It's okay. They will understand." She sent me a slight smile and I returned it. I was facing Regina and Charming now who had questioning looks on their faces. Hook was leaning on the tree where we tied up Y/n.

_My daughter._

I breathed in slowly and then explained to them everything. About the guy I met when our whole kingdom lost our memories. How he made me fall in love and got me pregnant. How I hid for 9 months in an old cabin to wait for Y/n to be born. How I just met her for the first time after 16 years.

Charming was quiet and so was Regina. Regina's face was calm now. No longer ready to kill on sight. Everyone took the information in slowly because I let them process it. We all knew we had a another motive to take down Pan. We were going to get Henry and Y/n.

No matter what it takes.

After we all go out bearings from this new information, everyone started was planning our next plan. Charming then pulled me to the side. I could tell he wanted to say something this whole time, but didn't until we were alone.

We were alone on the side of the place we set up camp. Charming asked all his questions all at once, "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? I would of understood Snow. None of us had our memories of each other. Who's her father?"

The last question I would _never_ answer.

I only answered the first question, "I was afraid you would look at me differently knowing I was with another person."

He slightly smiled and then responded, "Snow, I would never look at you any different. We had our memories wiped and he made you fall in love with him. Do you know why he did such things?"

"I don't. After I found out I was pregnant, he lifted the curse and I never saw him again. I never wanted to see him again."

He nodded then re-asked his question, "Who's her father?" I couldn't look at him when he asked it again. Y/n's father was a very evil man. He's more evil then Pan, Regina, and Rumple. He was more powerful as well.

"Charming, as much as it hurts for me to say this to you, I can't tell you because I decided a long time ago to forget that portion of my life. Please let me," When I said this I looked at him in the eyes. They were begging eyes and I needed him to see it hurt me to not tell him, but I didn't want anyone getting hurt or worse from that evil man.

That's maybe why I never went looking for Y/n too. I was afraid not only of everyone's reactions of me having another child, but with the fact that she was born with evil magic in her blood. Charming thankfully understood and we rejoined our group and continued planning our next move.

Back at Pan's Camp

Your POV

Felix sat with me near the fire. I didn't know what to think or say. This whole day was a lot to process. I was kidnapped for God's sake! Stolen from somewhere I thought was safe even after all the warnings. The people who took me, Henry's family, they weren't horrible people, but now I understood what Peter always meant when he said I was in danger for being his lover.

After a couple of minutes, the sound of multiple footsteps crunching branches made Felix stand up. Peter and the lost boys were back. Peter was staring at me the whole walk to the front of the fire and he stood next to me. I was still sitting down. The lost boys were howling and shouting, "Pan! Pan! Pan!" I'm guessing whatever he said to Henry's family worked. I could barley hold in my laugh when I saw how wild the lost boys were being.

Henry came out of his tent when he heard the commotion. "What's happening?" He asked and had a huge smile on his face. He truly loved being here and having no cares in the world. I smiled at the thought of his happiness.

Peter turned to look at Henry and said, "My boy! We're having a bit of a celebration." He put his hand on Henry's shoulder and lifted a eyebrow for a second.

Now Henry was looking at Peter, "What are we celebrating?"

Peter put the biggest smile on his face and looked at me briefly before he spoke, "Love my boy. We're celebrating love." I couldn't help but smile. His words made me blush too. Henry started dancing and running around with the lost boys. Peter walked over to me and I stood up. I was holding my elbow and rocked on my heels, without saying a word. He cupped his hands on my face and pulled me in for a long and passionate kiss.

I didn't realize until now, how much I missed him. I didn't see him for only a day and missed him so much. That kiss brought me so much joy, and I couldn't help myself but smile into the kiss. When we finally parted our kiss, he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. We were leaning our foreheads against each other. I was about to lean in for another kiss, but I couldn't because he picked me up bridal style and started walking in the direction of our house. I giggled so girly with the sudden action. We left all the lost boys and Henry to have their fun. While we went to have ours.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!! This chapter is all smutty so if you don't like smut, just skip to the next chapter!!! :)

Your POV

As we were walking to our house, I snuggled into his chest and smelled his clothing. He was still carrying me and decided to do so the whole walk to our house. I never realized how good he smelt till now. Not like with cologne or perfume. No, he smelt like the best part of the jungle. He squeezed me closer into him. I looked up at him to realize he was staring down at me, then he laughed. I lightly punched his chest, not moving my head from where it was resting, then asked, "What you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing love. Just funny how obsessed you are with me."

My eyes went wide and I picked up my head trying to look at him face-to-face. "I'm obsessed with you? Last time I checked, you were the overly protective one in this relationship."

He laughed once again. So he thought I was joking? “Oh love, I am. Don't give me wrong. I just know everything that goes on in Neverland, especially when it has to do with you." This made me very confused. What was he talking about? Weren’t we just having a cute moment?

We entered our house and he put me down. My feet were lightly placed onto the wood then I stepped forward and turned to face him. I decided to continue our conversation from where he left off, “What do you mean then Peter?" I squinted at him and he laughed again. Why does he keep laughing at me?

"I mean you saying, 'Peter has never loved anyone, but me before.' Your obsessed, darling." He tried to mimic my voice, but instead he came out as a love sick child.

I realized what he meant now. He listened to me and Emma's conversation. I became a little red at my realization. This boy just made me speechless. I thought of something sassy and said it, "Okay, next time I'll just agree with them and let them bash and say how evil you are." I giggled and lightly pushed him. I turned around with pep in my step and sat on the bed.

Peter looked at me with an open smile. I knew he loved my sass. He walked over to me and put his hands in his pockets. He stared down at me for a second then said, “Oh baby girl, you really think I'm that evil?" He was toying with me. Calling me, 'baby girl.' He's never called me that before.

I’d be lying though if I said It didn’t turned me on.

"I don't knowww," I smiled back at him and rolled my shoulders back. My shirt was low cut and his eyes went right to where you expect. He leaned down in front of me putting his hands on either side of me. I didn't move back so we were almost nose to nose.

"You can tell me the truth. I know I'm evil, but for you. I'm much worse," He then pressed his lips to mine before I could say anything else.

I wanted to know what he meant though, so I backed up a little for release. Instead of facing me again he started kissing my neck. I asked my question breathing a little heavier now, "But, nowwww-” I pushed because he hit a sweet spot of mine. Once I controlled myself again, I continued, “-What does that mean?"

He stopped kissing my neck and picked me up. He put me back in our normal position, with my head on the pillow and him in between my legs. He kissed me deeply and passionately. When he let go, I was huffing for air. He finally decided to answer me then “What I mean...is...for you.... I'm villainous," He kissed me multiple times between his words. Then he went straight to it and dove into my lips. We swirled our tongues together. I played with his hair, and enjoyed ever bit of contact he gave me. Peter was holding my waist, squeezing me lightly. Peter broke the kiss and said, "My perfect little lost girl." He was about to kiss me again, until I flipped him over. I sat on his lap, with my hands on his chest.

I then said, "Oh, my Peter. My love, I'm not that little and innocent." I smiled as sexy as I could. I started to grind on him. His reaction to me wasn't to speak, but throw his head back and wordlessly moan.

I've never been very dominant. To be honest, this was my first time being on top of Peter in this way. He tried his best to hold in his moans, but he let one out and I smirked. I decided to take it up a notch and pull off my shirt. I had a bra on this time. Peter tilted his head down and saw I was without a shirt now.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. Peter's eyes were closed, as he dove into my breasts, kissing them all over. His lips sent vibrations through my body. It's amazing how easily I could trap him. I started rubbing his head and a little moan escaped him. I pulled one strap down from my bra a little. Since he was being so messy with his kisses, my one breast popped out. Peter found my nipple within two seconds and started to suck gently. I bit my lip trying not to moan because I wanted to me the dominant one this time. I knew if I moaned it would be game over.

"I don't think your evil Peter. I mean, how can you be so evil when my body alone makes you so weak in the knees." When I said that, Peters eyes shot opened and he took off my bra then flipped me over to put me on my knees. The action was so quick, that I didn't even get to exhale my breath I took.

"Not so fast there Y/n," I giggled even though I knew I lost.

I also knew, I was _right_.

Peter couldn't lie either, so I thought he would put his own twist on the truth, "I am evil-" he pulled my pants off of me with my panties. He was rubbing my core a little rough, but also painfully slow. I moaned out his name in a whisper that turned into a purr. He continued speaking, "-and love I won't lie, you are my weakness-" he kissed my bum and grabbed my breast with a light squeeze. I turned my head, but stayed in my position. I wanted him to clarify what he just admitted. He nodded and smirked, while looking straight into my eyes. I smiled while putting my face back down into the pillow. He continued to speak one more time, after putting up his membrane to my core, "-Both are very much true, but nobody can take either away from me." He pushed himself slowly into me and I let out a stuttered moan.

I thought he was going to put a twist into the truth, but instead he showed me love. After a few slow thrusts, he picked up the speed. I heard him moan my name and I opened my eyes which were closed from all the uncontrollable pleasure.

I pushed with ever bit of my body off of him. I'm very seductive for Peter. That's why it was so hard for me to pull out, but just this once I wanted to feel what it would be like to be on top. I shoved him under me and held his membrane just outside my core again, just like he does. His face showed me he was very shocked.

I was too. I couldn't believe I brought myself to do this. I held my other hand firmly on his chest because I knew with my next words he would want to be on top again. "Aww Peter Pan's little lost girl surprised you?" Before he could answer or respond in anyway, I pushed myself down on him again.

That made both are heads throw go back. My mouth was open moaning loudly now. I slowly began a rhythm up and done on top of him. Peter squeezed my hips tightly and bit his lip till it turned blue. When he finally couldn't take how slow and hot the picture in front of him was, he pushed his hips up into me. My head was almost thrown so far back, I thought it would fall off. The pleasure I was feeling was overwhelming. Peter said something finally, that became a moan, "Oh Y/n-n-n! OhhY/n-n." Maybe he didn't want to admit it, but he loved it. He would always let me cum first, but this time it was to overwhelming for him to.

He sat up and shoved his face in my chest again. Then he let lose the water and gripped hard on my back really trying not to hurt me. My whole body was feeling so much pleasure to feel any pain right now. I pumped myself on him a few more times, slowly letting the new wetness inside me help myself let lose as well. I came as well, screaming out his name.

Peter held onto me tightly. He didn't want me to move from this position. After he kissed my chest a few times, he moved the hair away that was now in front of my face. He then kissed me deeply for a couple of minutes. I hummed into the kiss because how amazing, I made not only myself feel, but Peter as well. He then kissed my shoulder and neck a few time before finally letting me lay next to him. He never let go of me with his hands, but we were no longer connected physically.

Mentally, _I think we will always be connected._

Peter's face had a permanent and lustful smile. Our gazes never left each other's, and soon we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story gets interesting... 
> 
> You decide to leave the house early in the morning to go to Mermaid Cove. In search of a way for Peter to stay young without killing Henry. But instead of finding mermaids, you find something else...

_Mermaid Cove_

  
  


Your POV

I only been to mermaid cove once. After that one day, Peter decided it was to dangerous for me. I woke up before he did today and ran to the cove. Luckily Peter took down the magic lock on the door he had. At first I wasn't allowed to leave the house until he allowed it. I finally got him to take it down after last night...

No time to dwell on the romantics Y/n, focus.

I knew the mermaids were loyal to Peter, but none of the mermaids cared for me. I wanted to figure out another way Henry could live and Peter could still stay young. I didn't really know who else had been near or on Neverland long enough to know what to do. Even if the mermaids were stubborn and jealous, some of them were wise and had a lot of knowledge with magic.

I was sitting on the ledge of one of the rocks and kept calling, "Here fishy, fishy!" Last time I saw a mermaid, it tried to pull me into the ocean and drown me. So yes, my rudeness was necessary. None of them answered though. No splashes or fins popping up to show off.

Nothing.

I started to give up, especially since I knew I couldn't be here to long. Just when I was about to give up, a familiar, but unknown voice started calling me, "Y/nnn.” I was so confused. When I looked around, there was no one in sight. What was that? It called out for me again. This time it showed itself, well kinda. It was a reddish-gold light in the shape of a ball. It was floating outside the jungle. I got up from the rock and stepped forward a little bit to look at it better.

"W-what are you?" I squinted to look at it. Before I could get to close, that ball of light lunged at me and hit me right in the chest. I felt my body fall to the ground, but my soul and mind flew out of me. I gasped, and then everything went black.

_Somewhere on Neverland_

Mary Margret POV

It's been less then a day, and I'm already becoming such a protective mother. As much as I love my grandson, I can't stop feeling like there's another part of me lost and I want her back more. I only talked to Y/n for a few minutes, but I could see so many similarities in her and Emma. They smile the same, have determination, and pride in their words.

Y/n on the other hand seems like she's been through less hardships then Emma. She's more innocent in a way. It could be the age difference. I'm not very sure what it is. I regret giving Y/n up. I wish I wasn't so scared of things that didn't matter in the end. Y/n's father could never find her.

I won't let him.

I was in deep thought when Charming woke me from my thoughts, "Snow, you okay?" His voice snapped me back into reality and I shockmy head out of my trance.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine-" I breathed out heavily, then continued, "-I'm just worried about the kids." I was talking about Henry and Y/n. I know Y/n is 16, but she was still a kid to me.

"We will get **both** of them back Snow. Don't worry. You have all of us now to get them **both** back." It kept emphasizing the word both. I smiled to his reassuring words, but I couldn't help but think, _can we get them back?_ If Y/n doesn't know who I am to her, would she want to leave with us? The way she talked about her love for Pan made me feel this way.

It was nearing the time we believed he was going to do the ritual. Rumple and Neal found us on the island and had some important information of this ritual. Taking the heart of the truest believer, meaning Henry, would give Pan a life permanently as a young boy. If he left Neverland, he would grow up, but start off as a teenager again. Regina told them what Y/n said, she would help find another way, but Rumple didn't want there to be another way. Just for Pan to stop what he was doing and meet his “magical fire ball” as he put it.

I asked, "If there was another way to-to keep him young, and not have to use Henry, what would it be?"

Rumple thought about it for a minute, then finally decided to answer me, “If there was such a way for him to live as a boy, without Henry's heart that is, It would have to be one strong force of magic to do so. Magic none of us have. A magic even stronger then Neverland. Which, there has never been a magic that strong." I wondered if there could be magic like this would we be able to get it? I didn't ask any further because Regina told us to keep on track with the plan we had.

Three more days we had. Three more days, until we get Henry. Three more days, until I'll see Y/n hopefully again. Three more days, untill are plan was in action.

Your POV

Everything was hazy when I opened my eyes. A dark haze washed over everything in front of me. I blinked a couple of times and saw the bright light again in front of me. I looked around to see I was in a sand covered castle.

_How did I get here?_

That was my first question. I looked back at the reddish-gold light and yelled my next question, "Why did you bring me here?!" Instead of answering, the light moved back and torches started to inflame every time it passed them. Showing how big this sand covered castle really was.

The room I was in, was bigger then I expected when I couldn't see anything. I stood up getting a better view of my surroundings. There was a red carpet leading all the way down the long hallway. I started to walk down because I couldn't see what was on the other side, but the light was now far in the distance.

When I got close enough, I saw a throne with a man sitting on it. He was wearing a head scarf around his head. He had the same colored eyes as me and I couldn't see his hair color because of the head scarf. He sat on his throne, and stared down at me with a smirk on his face. He was holding a gold scepter, that was shaped as a snake with red eyes on the top. I asked again, now close to the person I expected was in charge of this place, "Why did you bring me here? Who are you?!"

He laughed them spoke in a tone I could only describe as wispy and luring, “Oh, my child. Do you not understand who I am?" I was so confused. What was this weird man talking about?

"What?" I asked exactly how you expected, not wanting to be there.

“I’m your father-“ WHAT “-and I've decided to help you in your predicament." My father? My father. My father! How could he claim to me my father within five seconds of meeting!

I screamed at him with anger because he was obviously saying some sick shit right now, “ **WHAT**! How can you just take me out of no where, to this weird looking sand castle, and think I would believe you are my father?!" It wasn't an irrational thought. This was all crazy. He laughed again then hit the bottom of his scepter on the ground. Black smoke went around me and I was transported to another time.

I was now in front of the orphanage I grew up in. I saw a women, cloaked in blue fabrics, holding a baby to her chest. I then realized I was watching myself be taken to the orphanage as an infant. I understood this because what else would he be showing me? Everything was hazy, but I could see everything. "You see my child, I knew where your mother dropped you off 16 years ago,” the man explained. I couldn't see my mothers face because she had her face wrapped up in her cloak.

"That doesn't prove anything!" I shouted up into the haze. I didn't see him anymore, just the vision he placed me in. Black smoke crowded my vision again.

I was now seeing the man who took me and a women that had her backed turned to me. They were having a conversation that I couldn't hear. After a moment I heard him speak, "My darling, I love you so much. Let's begin a family my love."

The women sniffled in joy, “Yes, Jafar! Anything for you." Her voice. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I asked the first question that came to mind, “That women! Is that my mother?" My vision went black one more time.

I returned back in the sand covered castle that now, who I presumed, is Jafar's castle. I shacked my head, now having a sudden headache. He answered with a chuckle first, "Haha! So you do believe me?"

I rolled my eyes. “Answer my question first!" I didn't know if I believed him or not. After everything he showed me though, how could I not? That, was the beginning of my life.

"Yes my child, that is your mother. I know you want to know who she is too, but that will be told in due time." I wanted to know now, but I was curious what he meant.

I answered with my normal sass I always gave Peter, “What do you mean, 'in due time,'" I made fun of his deep and fancy voice.

"You are my blood wether you believe it or not. Your part of a great line of the most powerful beings that have ever walked the earth. My name is Jafar, young one, and I am your father. I want to train you to become the most powerful person on earth, like your supposed to be." Was this guy serious? First he's my father, then I'm destined to become the powerful person ever?! Yeah, no, not falling for it.

"Listen Joffrey, or Jeff, whatever your name is, your giving me to much information at once for it to even be possible for me to believe you. That and Peter is waiting for me-" Jafar cut me off before I could finish.

"I know about him. I paused time to talk to you, and I'm not dumb my child. I know what he could do. I know how evil he is, but let me tell you-“ He paused dramatic. “-I'm much worse. That and I knew you wouldn't believe me at first, so come back tomorrow to the Mermaid Cove if you want more answers." He smiled down at me, before he said one more thing, "And the answer to Pan's being young problem.” He finished with a slam of his staff.

"Wait wha-," I didn't get to finish my sentence. I was back on the rocks of Mermaid Cove. I looked around and questioned myself, _did I just hit my head or something?_

Jafar POV

I was Y/n's father and Mary Margaret was her mother. I casted a spell on Mary Margaret's land almost 17 years ago, a memory whipping curse to be exact. I made Mary Margaret fall in love with me so she could have my child. It was destiny, and I had to make sure it happened.

When we found out she was pregnant, I lifted the curse. I didn't worry about her destroying Y/n before she was born. Mary Margaret was to pure of a soul to do that, even if she was a strong and brave women.

The second Y/n was born, I watched every second of her life. Just like Pan, but unlike him, I wasn't able to take her away. I still can't take her away, only show her things like where I am. She has to learn before she could really meet me in person.

That was my _plan_.

15-years-ago a selfish kid named Aladdin trapped me in this sand prison. I tried to get out multiple times, but I can't because it's being guarded by powerful magic. It won't let me out or anyone technically in. I understand, I tried to steal his wife Jasmine for gold because she was a princess and that would go for a pretty penny, maybe even more then gold.

The only thing that could get me out was someone more powerful then me. The thing is, I was the most powerful person in the universe.Besides from the person who put me here. Last time I check though, that person hated me and was mortal now.

Nobody else but me can control minds and cast spells like I can. I had all the cards when it came to magic. My original plan with having a child with Mary Margaret was to rule the world with that child. A year before my meeting with Mary Margaret, a true psychic told me I would be able to rule the universe as long as I followed this prophecy. I didn’t believe them at first, how could I? I was the most powerful person, but in the end they convinced me. Especially since everything was working out, until Aladdin messed up my plans.

Now I need Y/n for my release of this prison. She was the only person on earth that was more powerful then me.

And she didn't even know it yet.

_Perfect_.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of "smut" in this chapter. Some may not classify this chapter as smut, but I still will for the readers that don't like smut. Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this on my computer so it may look a little off from how I usually write my stories. The paragraph spaces mostly is what’s glitching. But it’s still here sooooo TADA! Read!

Your POV  
  


I decided to walk back to the house after I woke up on the beach. It worried me that if Peter woke up and I wasn't next him then I would be in trouble. The Peter kind of trouble. I tiptoed back into the room, closing the door behind me so slowly that it didn't squeak. Peter was still asleep by the looks of it. I took my clothing off, down to my bra and underwear, so it didn't seem suspicious that I had all my clothing on. I lifted up the blanket and was about to go into bed, but stopped in my tracks when Peter spoke, "Off for a morning walk now, huh?" 

I froze and thought, _oh shit_. His eyes were still shut and his face had no expression. I made up a lie, "Um, yeah! I thought it be nice to get up early and walk around camp." Peter waved his hand and the door of our house made a locking noice. I turned to look at it and it was glowing green for a few seconds, meaning he magically locked it. 

I'm not leaving now. 

I gulped kinda loudly, and turned my head slowly to face him. Peter's eyes were open now. My face showed how nervous I was. I carefully got into bed and got under the blanket. I laid on my side so I could face him. Peter smirked after a couple of seconds of me laying next to him. He put one hand on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. I cracked a little smile as a response to the contact. 

Peter then breathed through his nose and breathed out repeated, "Y/n. Y/n. Y/n," three times. He then kissed my forehead gently. It sent ripples down my spine. When he retreated his lips from my forehead, he moved his hand down the side of my body then behind to my back. He looked directly into my eyes and said, "Your a bad lier." He shoved my body right into him. I squeaked from the sudden forced action. We were nose to nose now. My eyes went wide. Peter's voice became deep when he continued, "You know you can't lie to the person that knows everything that goes on in Neverland-" He paused for a second and squeezed me more into his body, "-You know that?" I laid my hand softly against his chest and tried to push at least a little away from him. He didn't allow me and squeezed me harder into him. It started to hurt a little from the pressure his body made on mine.

I decided I should just confess and I did, "Okay. I wasn't walking around camp. I walked to mermaid cove." I sounded defeated. I kinda was though. I knew I shouldn't of lied, and I didn't like lying to Peter either, but I was scared he would be mad.

His face didn't change. Like he knew this already. "Why did you go there? More importantly, why did you go there knowing I told you not to?" He asked me straight up, like I should have been. His questions made me upset because his voice sounded like I betrayed him. I never wanted to make him feel like he can't trust me, but I wanted to find another way that Peter could get what he wants without hurting Henry.

I spoke low and carefully to him. I wanted him to hear how sorry I was, "I wanted to find another way for you to get what you want without hurting anyone. I know you don't like me going anywhere alone, but you wouldn't of allowed me to even ask the mermaids anyway." Before he could answer I added one more thing, "The mermaids didn't even show up anyway." 

He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, he looked away from me towards the door. "There is no other way," I heard grief in his voice. I wasn't sure if it was actually anger though.

I put my begging face on and spoke in a baby voice, "I'm sorryyy, Peter. Please don't be mad at me." I scooted down to his bare chest and rubbed my head into it like a puppy would. I hated myself a little, but I remembered what Jafar said. He did know another way for Peter to stay young without Henry's heart. I wondered if Peter knew that I met Jafar too. I didn't ask. Peter turned his head to me again. He looked right into my eyes. He always told me how my eyes hypnotized him. Well I hope they put him in a damn trance right now. 

Peter smirked and said, "Oh love, what am I going to do with you? Every time I leave you out of my sight, you decide not to listen to me. You been a bad girl lately." He raised one eye brow when he said, "bad girl." I knew what this meant...

I was in trouble.  
  
  


Peter POV

Oh, I knew she went to mermaid cove. I was surprised when I sensed her leave the house. That's when I woke up originally, to see her no longer next to me. Instead of running after her, I let her go to sense just where she was the entire time. I knew she wouldn't go to find the people who kidnapped her, but mermaid cove was a surprise. Instead I just sent one of the lost boys, who were up at the time, to watch her and not let themselves be seen unless necessary. I haven't talked to Cole, the lost boy I sent, to find out what exactly happened there yet. I wanted to punish my princess first. Y/n needed to know that you don't defy Peter Pan. As much as I love her, I still am the leader of this group. Instead of using pleasure this time, I decided frustration would be a better way to go this time.

I scooped Y/n up to be underneath me. I pressed my body on top of her and covered her mouth with my hand. I didn't want her saying anything. I saw her eyes go wide and I smirked as a response. My eyes went narrow and I said, "You've been a very, very bad little lost girl of mine lately. Looks like you're going to need to be punished, and _no_ speaking this time." I snapped my fingers and now her arms were tied to the top of the bed. Both of her arms were tied on either sides of her to be exact.

I jumped out of bed, and went over to my desk to find a piece of ripped black fabric. When I brought it back to her she was about to say something, but I cut her off, "No speaking princess." She gasped quietly then bit her lip. I kneeled on the bed with my legs on either side of her hips. I wrapped the fabric around her eyes so she couldn't see. I then slowly took her panties off. I had no shirt on, but my boxers were still on. I threw her pink panties on the ground and scooted down to her hips. I spread her legs open and blew on her core. This made her gasp. She was already wet. 

"Somebody's very wet for her punishment," I smiled so big, I'm glad she couldn't see it. I love seeing how wet she gets for me. 

She only responded with, "Mhmm." She knew to follow my orders, and not speak or my punishment would be harder on her. I started to rub around her core and she hummed for the need for pleasure.

I was about to begin her punishment, but I said first, "You think you can defy my rules, and do what you want." I shoved my finger deep into her. She moaned so loud. She wasn't expecting me to act this fast. I continued, "You think I'll not know when you're lying, and get away with everything." I started a fast rhythm into her, not giving her a second to breath. She moaned louder and louder as I went faster and faster. "I'm Peter Pan darling- And you seem to have forgetter that." I added another finger in. As tight as she was, she could handle more then one finger now. She curled her toes into the bed with the second finger, and her moans became hurtful to hear.

As much as I wanted to be inside her, I needed her to know I was in charger of her more. "I decide where you go because you're mine. No more defying or lying to me sweetheart. You got that?" She shook her head fast. She bit her lip to hold back a moan, but it didn't work. I smiled and praised her by saying, "Good girl." I stopped when she was about to hit the her limit. She breathed out loudly when I withdrew my fingers. She looked at me like I just kicked a puppy. She was frustrated now, but thats just where I wanted her. 

I slowly took off the fabric that was wrapped around her eyes. She had her begging face on. I knew she wanted more. I said instead, "That's all you're getting for today." 

Y/n's eyes went wide. "W-what? No! Please, Peter." I smiled at her reaction. She defied me again, but this time I kinda wanted her to defy me. 

"Tisk, tisk. You spoke when I told you not to. You defied me again, love." She tilted her head and begged me with her eyes to keep going. I had to look away when I saw those eyes. I couldn't handle to look into those beautiful y/c/e eyes and not comply to her wishes. I waved my hands over her body. A green light surrounded her for a few seconds. I then said, you are not aloud to cum, or speak, or move from this spot until I say so." I took the restraints off her arms. She didn't move at first, until I got up from the bed.

"Peter I- HUHH," she moaned out her last word. I put a spell on her. This spell isn't evil per-say. The spell will send her strong pleasure anytime she would talk or move. Not enough to make her cum, but enough to keep her from wanting to do anything. 

I chucked then said, "I told you not to move or speak. I put a spell on you darling. This spell won't allow you to cum, but just enough to make you," I paused too fake think of the correct word. I already knew the correct word though and said, "frustrated." She was breathing heavily and her face showed pure frustration. Good. I wanted her to know how I felt every time she defied me. I would feel frustrated because I loved her so much that I could never hurt her or send her home for defying me. I was frustrated for not knowing she was safe when she wasn't with me. This was the only thing I could do. Make her frustrated from not being able to cum.

I put my clothing on and started to walk out the door. Before I could step out, Y/n caught my attention by trying to speak, but she moaned in between each word, "N-hhhh no-hhh pl-e-e-e-s-s-e." 

I turned to face her. I walked back to the bed and covered her with a blanket all the way to her neck. I kissed her forehead then said, "When I get back, I'll finish you. Try not to think about me to much before I get back." I laughed at my own words then winked at her. I then continued to leave out the only door. The door was still magically locked so I knew no one would be able to get in or out besides me. I left Y/n there frustrated and maybe upset, but this punishment needed to be done.  
  
  


Your POV

Oh, I was frustrated alright. This punishment was the worst he ever gave me! If I even breathed to heavily, I would feel the sudden jolt of pleasure go throughout my body- And it was strong. He told me not to talk or move and that was what I did, or tired to do. I wasn't able to finish until he got back he said. The sad thing is, he never mentioned _when_ that would be. I tried making him look me straight in the eyes the whole time. If he just looked once too long, I knew he would have finished me right then, and there.

My eyes. When Jafar told me about his powers he said he could control people. He didn't say how, but I wondered if thats why it was so hard for Peter to look me in the eyes, and not do what I want or simply fall into lust. Thats only if Jafar was really my dad, and I really inherited his powers.

I couldn't think about Jafar to long when Peter clouded my mind instead. I only felt love and arousal for Peter. It made sense after the continues jolts of pleasure from each movement. I needed him now. I wanted him now. 

_Please, Peter come back soon._


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s really only a little bit of smut in this one. It’s honestly really fast because it’s just to finish the punishment.

Peter POV

I arrived at camp shortly after leaving Y/n. The lost boys were awake too, doing whatever was told of them by Felix. I looked around and saw Cole sitting on a stump eating an apple. I walked over to him and picked him up by the shoulder for him to stand. I asked him straight to the point, "What happened?"

Cole was still chewing his apple, but swallowed it fast knowing I wanted a answer now. “Well. It was kinda weird. She was waiting for the mermaids, but none of them came. Then she turned around, and looked into the jungle for a minute then said, _Wait what_. I didn't understand what she was doing. She walked back to your house not soon after." Cole sounded overall confused and so was I. What happened at mermaid cove that made Y/n act so weird?

"Was anyone else there with you two?" I asked wanting to get ever but of information.

"No. Just me and Y/n." I nodded as a response, and walked away from Cole. There was nothing else to talk about so what was the point of lingering around him. I thought about what he said for awhile. What was she doing?

_One hour later_

Your POV

I was sweating so much. I felt so wet and sticky down below now. I bit my lip so hard I could feel the divots from my teeth. I wouldn’t be surprised if I drew blood honestly.

I was very thirsty as well. My mouth was completely dry. I kept looking from the ceiling to the door, waiting for Peter to just burst through the door and stop this agony. I cried at one point, and that only made the jolts worse. I tried to control my breathing, but how could I do that with all the moans and huffs coming out of my mouth.

Then I heard footsteps. As stupid as I was, I sat up fast just to fall back down and let out a long, loud moan. Peter walked through the door and stood there staring at me. He smirked and laughed deeply. He saw I was dying a little inside, but just stared at me instead of helping me. I've never been in such a agonizing situation before. I wanted him now and fast. Peter slowly walked over to the bed.

_Painfully_ slow.

He stared down at with that smirk of his still on his face. That annoyingly, sexy face of his. I was begging so hard with my eyes right now. Just look at my eyes Peter please! I concentrated really hard, then he finally looked into my eyes. Everything went very fast after. His eyes went wide and his smirk went away. He ripped the blanket off of me, then his own clothing, and jumped on top of me. Through all of this, he didn't stop looking into my eyes. I realized while looking into his eyes that they had a circle of purple around the pupils. I blinked and shook my head. The circle of purple went away.

He blinked a few times too and said, "Woah. I don't know what came over me."

I forgot about it quickly. I needed him right now. "It's fine-e-e, Peter please-e-e. I need you!" I moaned out my words into my yelling. I gripped onto his shoulders and my head went back. Peter waved his hand over me and the spell was gone. I breathed out so loud with a cough at the end. Peter acted quickly though, he still wanted me to feel all that need... and I needed him.

He thrusted into me and I screamed. I don't think I've ever needed something this bad in my life. He started off gentle and slow. I wiggled my hips to show I wanted him to go faster. He smirked, then complied to my needs.

He thrusted fast into me. Hard and fast. In less then a minute I was at my limit. I screamed, "Oh Peter! YES-S!" As the water flowed all over. He finished as well soon after, but I came two more times before he did.

When he pulled out of me his membrane looked like it was dipped into sap or an ocean. So much of myself was on to the bed. I was exhausted. When he rolled over, I rolled on my stomach. I felt so drained, so exhausted, and dehydrated honestly. That was the worst and I learned now. Do not defy Peter Pan. Ever.

Peter started rubbing my back and kissing the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and started to feel relaxed now. I could finally make little movements of comfort into the bed. When I was finally completely relaxed, I faced Peter who was already looking at me. I said breathlessly “Okay. I understand now." I smiled after and so did he. He looked so relaxed at this moment. This is the part of Peter I loved the most. When he looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, but to care for me. It’s a beautiful sight.

Then he ruined it all my opening his mouth, "Oh? And what might that be?"

I rolled my eyes and mentally said screw it, “I understand that your in charge and I won't defy you again.” That must of made his ego so big.

Peter kissed my forehead then replied, "I love you Y/n." I was expecting a different response, but he was showing love instead. Before I could say it back to him he added, "Peter Pan's little lost girl, for once didn't give him sass." I laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. What a dork he was.

Peter POV

Now that her punishment was done, I wanted to ask about what happened at mermaid cove. I realized right now wasn't the time though. She needed her rest. I also realized there was one point when I looked into her eyes and just couldn't control myself. I wasn't fighting the urge to jump on top of her and finish her in 5 seconds. It was like my body just, did it.

I had a plan before hand as well. To do more to her then just go right into having sex. I wanted to tease her, but my body wasn't letting me do that today apparently. I shook off the thought and cuddled her. Grabbing her tightly into me.

_Meanwhile At Jafar's Prison_

Jafar POV

"No. No. No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed so loud it echoed throughout my prison. Y/n wasn't going to defy Pan now and that meant there wasn't a way for her to get to mermaid cove without defying him. Love, what a stupid thing! Then I thought, what if someone takes her to mermaid cove? I smirked at myself with the thought of my new plan. "That's it!" I said out loud and to no one. Oh, I knew exactly what to do. I laughed evilly and it got louder per second. It echoed into my prison. I'm so _evil_.


	19. Chapter 18

_The next day_

  
  


Your POV

I was sitting on the table next to Peter. He was talking to Henry about the ritual. Two more days until the ritual was going to happen at Skull Rock. Two more days I had to figure out if there was another way to save Henry and give Peter what he wants. I thought about Jafar, he said he knew a way, but there was no way for me to get to mermaid cove without defying Peter. I couldn't handle yesterdays punishment, and I didn't want to see what more Peter had up his sleeve.

Peter realized I was thinking deeply, or maybe he just viewed it as boredom, just sitting there while him and Henry talked. He grabbed my hand, that was resting on the table, and smiled. I put on a fake smile because I didn't want him to see I was worrying. Peter continued talking to Henry, "Wendy has left Neverland Henry. I know, you know your family is here. They were looking for Wendy." Peter twisted a lie into the truth. Henry's family did get Wendy, but they were still looking for Henry. Peter made it sound like they just wanted Wendy back not Henry. But of course, I knew the truth.

Felix than came over before Henry could respond, "Hey, Pan! Some of the lost boys were scratched by the dream shade. There at the water falls now.”

Peter rolled his eyes and lazily stood up. He looked at me and said, "Stay here." That was an order. At first I thought about asking to come with, but now I guess not. Peter jogged in the direction where the water falls were.

When he was no longer in sight of us, Felix picked Henry up by the shoulder for him to stand. He had a demanding tone while telling him, "Leave." Henry didn't say anything. Henry had wide eyes and looked at me then back at Felix. Felix was looking at him like it was either do what he says, or die. Henry walked away, leaving me and Felix alone. Felix sat down in front of me where Henry once was.

I thought he was acting weird so I asked, "Felix what's wro-" I was cut off by him grabbing my hand fast with a squeeze and his eyes turned red. I gasped when he took my hand. I was more surprised by his eyes then the sudden hand holding.

He looked at me dead in the eyes and spoke with a different voice, a old deep voice, "You must go to mermaid cove. Now!” I was about to open my mouth to reject him, but decided to add in a threat. “Unless you want this body to jump off a cliff.” That scared me so much my face became flushed. I realized the voice was Jafar's right away, but he was in Felix’s body. I knew Jafar could control people, but how was he controlling Felix right now? Especially so far from his castle?

I was shaking and stuttered though my responds, "O-o-okay." Felix, well the body of Felix, dragged me into the jungle in the direction of mermaid cove. I looked behind me before we entered the jungle, and I saw Cole watching the whole thing. He was to far to hear us, but he saw Felix drag me away. I knew that meant one thing, Felix was a deadman.

Cole was loyal to Peter almost as much as Felix. He knew if Peter saw the hand holding, or dragging of me into the forest, Felix would be thrown across the camp or worse.

We got to mermaid cove, well I should say I was dragged to mermaid cove, when Felix finally let go of my hand. I stepped away from him and yelled, "What is wrong with you Jafar?! You can't control my friends minds!" I heard Jafar's laugh, but it didn't come from Felix this time. I turned around in the direction of his laugh and the reddish-gold ball of light was there.

Before I could say anything, it went straight into my chest. I flew back into Felix's arms. He was now on longer in Jafar's control.

He caught me, but we fell to the ground with me falling on top of him. I heard him say my name over, and over again but it faded with my vision. Everything went black.

Jafar POV

My plan was perfect. I knew those horny lost boys would come to mermaid cove every once in a while and flirt with the mermaids. When I thought about Y/n, she was beautiful and the only girl on the island in sight of the lost boys. They must of saw her, realized they can't have her, and started coming to mermaid cove. Today a boy named Felix came to mermaid cove with the idea of seeing some pretty mermaids.

Before he got close to the water, I used my scepters power to beem the same light I sent Y/n. This time I wasn't showing Felix myself, but I started to control his mind.

The thing about the lost boys getting scratched by the dream shade was a lie. One of the bonuses of controlling people's minds was I could dig into their memories and find out information. Thats how I knew about dream shade and Pan was the only one that knew how to cure it.

Your POV

At first when I opened my eyes, everything was hazy. I knew I was in the castle since the ground felt like sand. When my vision finally cleared, I saw Jafar standing in front of me. He was about 5 feet away and had an smile from ear to ear. I yelled at him the second I saw him, "What on earth do you think you are doing!?"

He laughed at my question, “Oh, child. I told you to meet me at mermaid cove, but you decided to listen to your little boyfriend instead."

"I didn't think you would try to kill my friend, if I didn't come! Are you CRAZY?!"

He made a fake thinking face and tapped on his chin, “Ummm... just a little, but that's not the point here. I brought you here to congratulate you."

I was so confused with what he just said, that I was no longer yelling, “Congratulate me on what?"

"You learned to use your powers my daughter."

"What?" What powers? When was this? I had no idea what he was talking about. I squinted at him. Did Jafar lose his mind in the one day I didn't see him?

"When you were playing with your boyfriend, Pan, you used your powers on him." I had to think for a minute about what he said. Playing with Peter? When I realized what he meant, my eyes went wide.

I started to yell again, "YOU WERE WATCHING US!!! THAT DISGUSTING!!" I was so in raged, I could feel my face turning red. I think my eyes were popping out of their sockets. That’s how angry I was.

"Oh, please. I said I watched you your whole life. Of course I wanted to be there when you used your powers for the first time. When you made Pan take his-"

I cut him off right away, “SHUT UP! YOU ARE CRAZY! If you are my real father, I want a damn DNA test!"

He laughed when I said that, but I wasn’t being funny. “Oh, my child. We can do that another day. Today, I want you to do something else."

Is he really expecting me to do anything for him right now? “No. Double No. Triple No. And NO! You are crazy. I don't want you around me. Bring me back to Neverland."

"Well, you see child.... I'm not letting you go back until you do this for me."

I rolled my eyes so hard I felt like my eyes were going to get stuck in the back of my head. I breathed in slowly, to control myself because this mad is working on my last nerve. I spoke calmly and clearly annoyed, "Okay, what is it?" Jafar smirked again and put out his hand. He made a ball of fire just puff into thin air. I was so startled of the magic he just performed, that I jumped.

"I want you to make a fire ball." This man is crazy. I can't do that, but I decided to just play along. I put out my hand lazily and nothing happened. He caught that I wasn't trying and demanded, "Come on now Y/n concentrate. Feel the emotion you felt when you controlled Pan, but make a fire instead of control." I breathed in and shut my eyes. I decided to at least give it a shot. If I somehow make a fire, I will know my question of if Jafar was truly my father.

I opened my eyes. I rolled my wrist and put out my hand again, not lazily this time. I looked into my palm and concentrated, really trying. I started seeing every detail on my palm. The cracks from not moisturizing since I got to Neverland. The smudged of dirt on my fingers from never washing them. Then I thought about Peter and the frustration he made me feel. The frustration that turned into need. I made myself need a fire. I needed this fire in my hand. Then...

It worked.

A little ball of fire was in my hand. I stared at it with aww. I just made a fire.... A legit FIRE. But that means, it could only mean, Jafar is my father.

I blinked a couple times and the fire went away. I looked at Jafar with my jaw dropped. I stared at him for a moment and then said quietly, "I just did that, but that means..... that means..... that means-" I couldn't find the words.

Jafar cut me off seeing I was trying to find them, "You are truly powerful." He looked utterly surprised and maybe even a little sacred.

"Not just that, but you really are my father." He smiled a little, but it didn’t quite reach his ears. I could only see him as a father now. I never had a family, ever! Knowing that my father was right in front of me, that made me emotional. I was sniffling, about to cry, but sucked my tears in. Jafar held his arms open, gesturing a hug. I lunged into him and held him tightly. I wanted to keep this moment, forgetting what crazy stuff he's done less then 20 minutes ago. I was hugging my father.

My _real_ father.

When we exited the hug I sniffled and had to ask a very important question to me. I asked, "Can you tell me who my mother is?"

His voice was more gentle now, "In due time Y/n. I will tell you when Pan is about to do the ritual. I will also tell you, how to solve his being young problem the same day." My smile went away when he mentioned the ritual. That was in two days.

I asked concerned, "Why do you have to tell me, when I will have such little time. I mean, to stop Peter from killing Henry to stay young." Jafar looked into my eyes and smiled. I guess my eyes made everyone feel happy now-a-days.

“My child, the answer to Pan's problem will be answered the same day as the ritual. There is a reason why and the solution is simple. Believe me when I say, you are the only one that can solve it." I thought about everything he said very carefully. I was the only one that could solve his problem. I wondered what that meant, Jafar continued before I could think to long, "Now my child, I'm going to teach you one more thing. How to come back into my castle without needing to come to mermaid cove. It's called astral projection. The only thing is time will not be paused because thats another thing you will need to learn." I looked down and thought, _do I want to learn more magic?_

The thrill of just learning the fire trick gave me my answer. It was an awesome, and amazing thing to do. I nodded my agreement then Jafar went behind me placing his hands on my shoulders.

He whispered the instructions into my ear, "First you need to close your eyes-" I closed my eyes. "Then you need to breath in-" I breathed in slowly. "Then imagine drifting into your body again. Like a ghost passing through a wall. When you want to come back here tomorrow, you will have to do the opposite. Nod if you understand?" I nodded slowly, “Okay. Now breath in and when you breath out you will be back in your body. I will see you tomorrow my daughter."

I breathed in slower then before. Instead of thinking of a ghost going through a wall, I thought about images of my soul walking to my body in a black area. My host body was laying on the ground and I walked towards it. The only sound was my feet stepping towards it. When I was standing over my body, I breathed out and opened my eyes.

I was back in Neverland.


	20. Chapter 19

Your POV

I woke up being cradled by Felix on the ground. I remembered the ball of light Jafar sent me hit me so hard I fell into Felix. Felix was yelling, "Y/n! Y/n, wake up!" I opened my eyes wide because Felix was shaking me. I sat up and spun around on the ground to face him.

I couldn't act like I knew what happened so I said, "Oh my god, Felix! What happened?"

"You fainted I'm guessing, but Y/n... how did we get here?"

I knew how, but I just lied to him, "I don't know. We should get back to camp." Felix nodded and we stood up to start walking back to camp. He must really trust me because he didn't question it at all. I feel bad for lying to him now, but I had no choice.

I can't believe everything that just happened. I met my father yesterday. I figured out Jafar was my father today, and I learned I was going to become one of the most powerful people on earth.

Tomorrow, I would learn to use my powers more. Tomorrow, I would see Jafar again. Today, I needed to be oblivious and twist the truth as much as I needed to.

Peter I couldn't lie to, he would see right through it, so I really hope he doesn't know I left camp. We're walking back to camp now, but I tried to make Felix move fast. I was scared for Cole to get to Peter before I could, and if he did... I don't want to think about it. 

_ Meanwhile at Camp _

Peter POV

I walked back to camp very confused. Felix told me there were lost boys that got scratched by dream shade, but when I got to the water falls no one was there. I thought Felix either told me the wrong place, or the lost boys died and fell in the water. When I got back to camp, Cole ran up to me right away and he said, "Pan, we have a problem." I looked at the wooden table where Y/n was sitting at before I left, but she wasn't there anymore.

I asked right away, "Where's Y/n?" I got even more confused and worried now. _What's happening today?_

Cole was luckily able to explain the Y/n problem, "That's the problem, Pan. Right after you left, Felix was holding Y/n's hand then dragged her into the jungle. They haven't been back since you left."

I got so angry that I clenched my fists and felt my nails break skin. I breathed in loud and slow. I had to control myself so I didn't take all my energy out on Cole. I wanted to save it for Felix and maybe Y/n. Cole then continued, "Y/n looked very scared though. She looked at me, before Felix dragged her into the jungle, and I think he just took her."

I swear if any of my thoughts were right, I would split Felix in half. Not only did he hold Y/n's hand, touching her which I didn't like at all, but he dragged her into the jungle doing whatever he wanted with her. I grabbed the bridge of my nose to really try to calm down.

You don't touch my girl.

You don't touch my Y/n, _ever._

Right when I turn around, Y/n and Felix return to camp. I see them looking very confused, but I thought it looked more like guilt. When Y/n stopped looking at the ground as she walked, she looked up at me. My face showed pure anger. Her eyes went wide and she reacted right away. She jumped in front of Felix and said, "Wait! Let me explain. " I was about to lunge at Felix, before she put her hands out.

I asked right away, "WHERE WERE YOU TWO!?" Oh I yelled, and you could hear the anger in my voice. She turned and looked at him. Felix just looked at her with pure confusion.

She breathed in and turned to me with her eyes closed. She said quietly, "Felix took me to mermaid cove." He didn't just take her to mermaid cove, he _dragged_ her there. I understood what Cole was implying now. He must of tried to make a move on her. My most loyal friend and partner tried to make a move on my girl.

I yelled at both of them, first looking at Y/n then placing my eyes on Felix, "Oh, I think you mean **dragged** you there! Why did you bring Y/n to mermaid cove Felix?" Felix looked prettified. He has witnessed every person I killed for even looking at Y/n to long, and some others that just didn't comply to my rules. He knew what I wanted to do to him, but Y/n was blocking me from doing anything.

Felix talked very low, "I don't know, Pan." 

I got louder and angrier, "You don't know or you won't TELL me!?" He looked away from me. I believed he was lying to me, but how they both were acting I was just confused. I looked at Y/n now, who was still in front of me, between Felix and me. I calmed myself down and put my hands on her face. I spoke to her calmly, "Y/n, you know I would never leave you or hurt you. Just tell me what happened."

Instead of answering my question, she held out her hand. I looked at her confused, then back at her hand. Once my eyes made contact with her hand, a ball of fire was made.

She used magic, but how did she know she had any magic? She spoke calmly, like she knew this part of her for a long time, "I learned something about myself at mermaid cove."

"What... Y/n... how?"

The fire in her hand went away and she put her hand back at her side. "I leaned this at mermaid cove. I don't know how it happened, I just felt the need to make one." I didn't understand what that meant. I got a message from what she said out of it instead. Saying, ' _I needed a fire to protect myself_.' I looked at Felix again, I saw he was still scared out of his mind.

I ignored what Y/n was trying to do. Trying to keep my focused on something else then my thoughts on what to do with Felix. I spoke to Y/n, but didn't take my eyes off Felix, "Thats interesting, we will talk about that later, but that doesn't answer my question... WHY did he drag you and take you there!?"

She put her hand on my neck. Her hand was warm and comforting. I looked at her in the eyes and they showed sadness and love mixed together. Two emotions that always made me want to keep her safe. She spoke to me quietly, "Peter, it is not what you think. I can explain it to you but not here." I rolled my eyes when she talked. What ever happened, even if it's not what I think, I still wanted to kill Felix. No one touches what's _mine_.

I answered with a quick, "Okay." Then I looked back at Felix. My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fists again. I swear if Y/n wasn't here, he would be dead. "Take Felix to the cage!" I yelled for Cole and two other lost boys to take him. Y/n's shut her eyes, not liking my demand, but I didn't care. I wasn't letting Felix go until I decided what to do with him. I also didn't want him to get a chance of talking or touching Y/n anymore. I watched the three lost boys take Felix into the direction of where the cage was. My longest and trusted friend, was now a prisoner of mine. Once he was gone, I tossed my head to the side for Y/n to start walking to the house.

Your POV

I didn't want Felix getting killed for actions he couldn't control. Its not his fault Jafar mind controlled him into taking me. I asked myself, _should I tell Peter about Jafar_? _Or should I keep it a secret?_ I didn't want him worrying about me, and I felt bad for leaving him out of all this.

When we go to the house, Peter and I sat on the stairs. He looked at me and said, "Okay, start talking." Wow, he gets right into it. Sometimes I forget how impatient Peter is. I rolled my eyes from the sound of the attitude he had. I looked at him annoyed and he raised his eyebrows for me to start talking.

I breathed in and made up a lie that came out as the truth, "Felix, wasn't Felix. His eyes were red like someone was controlling him. He dragged me to mermaid cove and that's when I found out I could well... make fire with magic when I NEED it. He woke up soon after." I technically didn't lie, just left some parts out. He squinted and looked into my eyes like he was trying to read my mind. Thank god Peter couldn't do that. I asked, "Do you not believe me?"

Peter breathed in and relaxed his face. "No, Y/n. I do believe you, but can you at least tell me two things and promise not to lie?" His voice was serious. I nodded and waited for his question. He asked, "Did anything happen with you and Felix, and was anyone else there?" I was expecting the first question, but the second one made me feel guilty. Jafar was technically not there, but I'm twisting the truth to much.

I smiled at him for the first question. It warms my heart how in any situation, he still thinks about me and wants to protect me. "No one was on mermaid cove with us. Nothing happened with me and Felix."

My answer made Peter smile. I wasn't sure which part of my response made him smile, but at least I created that reaction from him. He kissed me on the forehead and I blushed from the affection. Peter pulled away and said, "I believe you." Peter trusted me and that made me smile even bigger. I really hope when he finds out about Jafar, he won't be angry at me for twisting the truth. I mean, I did learn it all from him.

I pulled his face into mine and we kissed. I put my fingers through his hair and enjoyed his lips. When we pulled away, we both were smiling. I asked, "So.... are you going to let Felix out of the cage now?" Peter rolled his eyes to my question. Even though he knew what happened, he still saw Felix holding my hand and dragging me into the jungle. I nudged his arm with my arm and said, "Hey, you don't have to worry about Felix around me. You know he's the most loyal and trusted person of all the lost boys to you."

He knew I was right. He rolled his eyes again though. He stared into my eyes for a couple of seconds then said, "Fine." I smiled and clapped my hands. I jumped into a hug with Peter. I love this boy so much. He would never lie or harm me, and made sure no one else got in the way of us. Felix was my friend though, and Peter knew there was something up from the beginning when he heard Felix's name come out of Coles's mouth.

For once, I didn't get a lost boy killed. For once, Peter's listened to me and didn't use violence as the answer. I was happy to get to this point. I was happy we could move on.


End file.
